Mayor Cullen
by BabyDolles
Summary: "Chop off his dick and see if I care." In a town where nobody breaks his rules, 17-year-old Isabella Swan finds herself struggling with loss and secret passions for a man she despises. It's not easy to survive in a town like Forks. Let's see what happens next when she breaks every rule. Drama/Angst. OOC/OC/ANC/AU/AH, NO SLASH! manipulative Edward, abuse, sex.
1. Preface

Don't worry. I will edit every chapter. This story will make sense, I promise. This is just the first draft. There will be mistakes, but please give this story a chance. I might surprise you. Cheers. Warning: Strong language. Drama. Abuse. I do not own Twilight, nor the characters from it.

 **I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

* * *

 **"If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun." - Katharine Hepburn**

 **He's hardy, sarcastic and cautious. Edward Cullen grew up in a high class family in a large community. Alongside a friend he had to survive in a corrupt world, but with his persistance and eagerness, he managed to overpower anybody who's a hindrance and face all obstacles. By the time he is 24, everyone fears him. Let's see what happens next in Forks, Washington, when a shy teenage girl moves in with her grandma. She doesn't remember the quiet bad boy, but he surely remembers her, and suddenly Isabella Swan finds herself struggling with loss and secret passions for a man she despises.**

* * *

 **Forks, Washington**

 **15 years ago**

* * *

 **Edward**

I heard him coming up the stairs. It was nearly midnight, and I held back m anger; I didn't like the fact that he knew exactly what would happen. I was supposed to love him; Carlisle Cullen, my father. Carlisle did this every night. Coming home late, shacking with fury.

He knew his own strength and the power he had over his family. Like the day before when his wife, Esme, hadn't cleaned the dishes quick enough like he told her to. She got a beating. Today Carlisle was coming to punish me again. I knew that. I had stayed out too late. I had been meeting the new neighbors and father didn't like that. I heard the door open and Carlisle stepped inside with a huge smirk on his face. He was shaking his head at me and gave me a disappointing look before he stormed out of the room. This was new. Normally, he would beat me and then leave. This was different, and it scared me. What would father do this time? I got up from the bed to follow him when I heard his screaming voice echoching through the living room.

"Carlisle!" Mom was yelling. She could tell just from his expression that he was drunk. I boy shook my head. I had noticed it before, but normally Carlisle wasn't that drunk. I knew what a drunk person looked like, I saw it almost every night. Mom and I had talked about alcohol and I had listened very, very carefully.

"Why are you home so late?" Mom asked as father shut the door with a bang.

"None of your business, Esme!" He screeched as he trudged towards her. He had the angriest expression on his face as she cowered away from him.

"Now, can you please calm down. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She pleaded quietly, and I could see she was truly sorry as she looked so scared. Carlisle's hand shot out, and he slapped her across the face, causing her to stumble backwards from the impact.

"Don't apologize!" He grabbed a handful of her blond hair only to hit her head against the wall. She fell immediately to the floor. His wife cried out, but father didn't really seem to care about it. He kicked her ribs three more times before collapsing on the floor next to her.

After witnessing this, I ran away from my parents, not looking back. I locked the door behind me. I was so shocked about the scene that I couldn't even bring myself to think about anything else. I told myself I would be more than just a scared Little boy. That someday, I would do the right thing. With this thought, I collapsed on my bed and prayed that my mother would be okay.


	2. Chapter 0

**Forks, Washington**

 **September 2015**

I knew that it was a bad idea to come to Forks, but standing in front of the old Jewish cemetery confirmed my worst fears. It was nothing like I remembered. My hands were shaking as I walked across the wet grass. The cold wind tickled against my sensitive skin, and I wrapped my arms around my small body to keep myself warm. I had a hard time to hide my tears, and I felt my pulse jump beneath my skin.

I noticed the teenage boy immediately. He was sitting on the gravestone right next to my brother's grave. Carefully, I turned to read the name on the gravestone. Sarah Black. I had heard that name before. The boy wasn't facing me yet, and for that I was thankful.

"Don't you know that staring is rude." The boy's face held no emotion as turned to look at me. It was now that I saw the notepad in his hand. A black hood was slid over his face and covered his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. You can stare at me as long as you want." His brown eyes met mine for a second, and then the most irritating thing happened. His eyes went wide.

"No way." I was a bit startled by his loud voice.

"I think I know you," said the stranger.

"Isabella Swan, right?"He swung his legs over the side, holding his breath.

"How do you know me?" I asked, backing away from the teenage boy. Who was he? And why did he look so familiar?

"Don't tell you don't remember me?" I stared at his face for a moment too long.

"This is just great. You really don't know who I am?" I shook my head. No. The boy let out a low chuckle.

"Tell me, are you here for a visit? Or did you move back to Forks?" My mouth trembled as I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't even talk to him even though he claimed to know me. My lips were parted, my eyes closed. I knew that he was watching me silently, and then I opened my eyes. He was just about to say something when his phone rang. He didn't answer the call, as if he knew exactly who was calling him. He sighed deeply, turning to face me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I gotta go now," said the teenager.

"It was good to see you again, Swan." He stood up slowly, brushing dust off his dark jeans. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and lifted his bag to put his notepad into it. He then turned to leave the cemetery.

"Wait, who are you? At least tell me your name."

"See you around, Swan." I saw him walking away from me. Shaking my head, I made my way over to the grave and soon the strange boy wasn't on my mind anymore.


	3. Chapter 1

My grandma stood beside the tainted couch as I came into the living room later that day. Her mouth was slightly open, but no words came out. My lips still trembled due to the cold weather.

"I just made some coffee." I nodded my head, silently thanking her.

"Is that all you've brought with you?" Grandma Joe asked, staring at the shabby bag in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, that's all I have, Grams."

"Come, let's sit down and talk." Wafting in the air was the sweet smell of coffee.

"Don't mind the chaos. I thought you would be here tomorrow. Also, I welcome you to my house." I shook my head. I didn't mind the books on the old couch or the empty mugs on the table. I ran my fingers through my dark hair as I said down. Grandma wore a tight smile on her wrinkled face.

"Now, tell me everything. Did Matthew and Olivia treat you well?" My tired eyes fluttered shut. Of course, she would ask that. Olivia was Matt's new girlfriend, and I couldn't stand being in her presence. She was fake from head to toe, but my uncle didn't mind in the least.

"It was okay. Matt and Olivia were great. They drove me to the airport and gave money. " I closed my eyes. I was a bad liar.

"I know it must be hard for you to be here again. You never liked Forks." I nodded.

"Also, things have changed, Isabella. There are rules in this town you need to follow."

"Rules?" Grandma's expression changed completely. I had the weird feeling that she was hiding something important from me. I didn't dare to ask another question. A loud crashing sound came from outside. I was too startled to move.

"Not again." Grandma Joe slowly got up from her seat, shaking her head. I had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked, following my grandma to the front door.

"Don't say a word, okay," she said, putting a finger under her chin as if to clear her mind.

"Why? What is happening, Grams?"

"They're here."

"Who?" I asked. Never before had I been so confused.

"The Mayor's men."


	4. Chapter 2

We walked outside in silence. It was still cold, and I wrapped my arms around myself. The first thing I noticed was the teeenage boy I had met at the cemetery. He stopped a few inches from a blond man lying on the cold ground. His hands were cuffed behind his back, wrists facing outward, and tears streamed down his chubby face. My eyes became wide. What were they doing to that man?

"Listen to me. Whatever you do, don't look him in the eye, okay." I was too stunned to answer. Who was he? I looked around and saw people talking in hushed voices. The teenager cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. I couldn't take her eyes off his tanned face.

"Who is he, Grandma?"

"You don't know who he is?" I shook my head.

"That's Jacob Black, honey."

"We are here to let you know that someone has broken the rules," said Jacob. His voice was low and alluring.

"The rules say that you must seek permission before you have sex with a minor." He stopped, and there was a pregnant pause.

"This man here slept with a girl who is barely sixteen. Do you want to say something, Mike?"

"I didn't do it, I swear. I didn't sleep with Jessica. She's lying. Please, you've to believe me."

"Why would Jessica lie, Mike? You know the rules better than anyone else, Mike."

"I don't know. Where is she anyway? Maybe the Mayor got it all wrong?"

"You dare to question the Mayor?"

"No, of course not. I would never, Jacob."

"And yet you did. What a shame. We shall cut off your dick for this."

"No, please. I'll do anything. Please, spare me."

"A little too late for that, Mike. Cut off his dick and see if I care, Paul." Joe grabbed my hand when I heard the most soul-piercing scream ever. Jacob leaned against an old tree, watching the scene silently.

"Don't worry. Michael's not dead, yet," said Grandma Joe. My eyes went wide. What had I gotten myself into now?


	5. Chapter 3

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Were they really going to cut off Mike's dick in front of everyone? One man with dark hair opened his dirty mouth.

"Strip now, bastard!" Mike shook his head. No. I knew that he would never strip in front of everyone. Not in a million years. I covered my face with my hands for only a fleeting moment. I couldn't take it anymore. This was insane. Why wasn't someone helping this man? I was about to say something when Jacob spoke again.

"Just do what we say."

"No, please. Not my dick."

"That will teach you a lesson, scum." The man laughed out loud. He grabbed Mike's arm and forced him to get up.

"Come on, Isabella. You don't need to see that." Grandma Joe lead me inside the house and closed the front door behind her.

"Kid, are you alright?"

"No," I said. How could I be alright?

"Of course you're not okay. You just witnessed something terrible."

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked.

"Only if someone breaks the rules, honey."

"What rules are you talking about?"

"Sit down, this may take awhile."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 4

My mouth was slightly open as I stared at Grandma Joe.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, honey. I wish I was."

"You almost got me there, Gramps." My grandma walked around the living room.

"You're not serious, right?"

"Do you really think I would come up with something like this, Isabella?"

"That's complete bullshit, Gramps." I got up from the couch. Grandma had told me the rules a few minutes ago and I was beyond scared. The very first rule is, don't kiss in public and it only got worse from there.

"I know, honey. I know. But you've to understand that it's not in my hand. It never was."

"Who is this mayor? Is he some famous man or something?"

"Or something. His father was the mayor of this town until he passed away two years ago. His only son soon became the new mayor of Forks and here we are."

"These rules are ridiculous, Grandma. How can you say that they are necessary? Am I the only sane person in Forks?"

"No, honey. I share your opinion, but there is nothing I can do to stop him."

"What's the mayor's name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question, okay. I'm already in a bad mood."

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

"You know what. I think he's a monster. He cut off the man's hand without showing any remorse. He should get arrested for what he did."

"I know, he's not perfect, but you will get used to his rules, I promise."

"That's the thing, Gramps. I don't want to get used to this nonsense," I said, turning on my heel.

"Isabella, wait!"

"No, I'm tired. We will talk about it later." I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs, never looking back. This had been one hell of a day.


	7. Chapter 5

I threw my bag on the old bed and sighed softly to myself. I still couldn't believe what Gramps had told me and I sure as hell had no idea who this mayor was.

"Isabella, can we talk?"

"Why? You already told me everything I needed to know. I should have never come to Forks," I said, turning around.

"Don't say that, sweetie. I know, it will be different at first, but you'll get used to it."

"I told you, I don't want to get used to it, Gramps. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because he'll know if you go against his rules and then you'll end up like poor Michael Newton."

"You think he will hurt me?"

"I don't t think so. I know so, Isabella. That's why we've to be careful around him and his people. And please, never talk to Mrs. Kittles from next door. She worships the ground he walks on." I shook my head ever so slightly. This was all too much for me.

"Grandma, I'm not even allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand in public." I made a disgusted face while Grandma Joe began to laugh.

"I know, those rules are, I don't know, weird, but nobody has ever questioned the mayor before. You would be the first to do so."

"And I have a good reason for it. He won't control my life, okay. He won't." A tear fell from my eye. No man would ever control my life again. Never again.

"I may have a solution for you," said grandma.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You can speak to his friend, Jacob Black."

"Why? If he's his friend then he's the same as him."

"No, Jacob is a fine young man. He has never hurt anyone, Isabella. Maybe he can help you and explain the rules to you."

"No, thanks."

"Please, just think about it, okay. Maybe it won't be so bad after all." Grandma Joe shot me a guilty look before leaving the guest room. I, on the other hand, took off my converse and let myself fall onto the bed. I had a lot of things on my mind and needed to figure out what to do next.


	8. Chapter 6

I groaned and fell back against my pillow as I opened my eyes the next morning. I was still in Forks and yesterday had been nothing but a nightmare. My arms hurt a little bit when I stretched them. I looked around the small room, feeling very out of place. I knew that Grandma Joe didn't mind that I was going to stay with her, but I did. I put the shabby blanket away and left the bed. Grandma Joe greeted me with a friendly smile when I entered the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked, turning to face the counter.

"Coffee would be great. Thanks," I said, sitting down on the chair next to grandma.

"What's your plan for today, Grams?" I shoot a nervous glance at her. I hoped she could show me around town even though I had never liked this town.

"I wanted to visit an old friend, sweetheart. But I can stay with you if you feel uncomfortable." She placed the coffee mug on the kitchen counter, looking at me.

"No, it's alright. I will just read a book or go to the supermarket. I don't know yet."

"Are you sure? I can stay with you. I'm sure Sue will understand."

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about, Grams. Have fun with your friend."

"If you're sure. Anyway, promise me, that you will be careful while I'm gone."

"I already told you. You don't have to worry about me. I will be fine."

"I will be back soon, Isabella," Grams said with a slight smile on her wrinkled face. Then she turned around and left the kitchen. I really hadn't expected that. I had thought she would stay a little longer but, oh well. It was just me and hopefully a very strong coffee now. I got up from the old chair, making my way towards the coffee machine. Just as I had grabbed a mug, the doorbell rang. I put the mug down on the counter. I was a little irritated. Maybe my grandma had forgotten her keys? I walked to the front door and almost lost my balance when I looked out the window. No, that couldn't be. I was dreaming, right? What was Jacob Black doing at her Grandma's house at 8 am? I let out a deep sigh before opening the door.


	9. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry. Are you Isabella Swan?" Jacob stared at me for a second too long. I felt the heat rising to my cheek.

"Bella. Just Bella," I said, meeting his dark eyes. I refused to look away.

"Well, just Bella. My name is Jacob Black and I'm here to welcome you to Forks."

"Thanks," I said, not knowing how to behave around a man like him.

"And the Mayor send me to give you this." Jacob handed me a big folder.

"You need to sign a few documents, nothing to worry about, Miss Bella. Please read carefully," he said.

"Listen, I know you saw what happened, okay. I want to apologize for that. I think you might have the wrong impression."

"What happened to him?" My voice was low as I spoke up.

"Whom?" Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"The man? I think his name is Mike Newton?" My wouldn't leave his handsome face, searching for something that wasn't there.

"You actually care what happened to him?" I nodded twice. Why wouldn't I care? Jacob took a deep breath before his gaze dropped.

"They cut his hand off." My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe that they had really done that.

"Don't worry. He went to the hospital. I'm sure they fixed him." Jacob let out a small laugh while putting a finger under his chin. He then raised his head.

"I should go now. I've to meet someone. It was nice meeting you, Miss Bella." The young man glanced at me before walking away with a deep frown on his face. I shook my head. Jacob Black was really something else, I just had to make sure to avoid this mayor guy. I inhaled the fresh morning air before walking inside.


	10. Chapter 8

My tired eyes fluttered shut for a second as I sat down on the old couch. Carefully, I read the papers Jacob had given to me.

 **#1-Don't kiss in public**

 **#2-Don't hold hands in public**

 **#3-You must seek permition before you have sex if you're underaged**

 **#4-Never have sex in public**

 **#5-Never say "I love you" in public**

 **#6-You must seek permition in order to leave Forks**

 **#7-Never speak to Mayor Cullen unless he tells you**

 **#8-Never go outside after 9 pm unless Mayor Cullen allows you to**

 **If you ever break the rules, you'll be punished.**

"This is unbelievable." A breathless laugh escaped me. Was this guy serious? I would never sign those papers. Never. I let out another laugh. I would never bow to Mayor Cullen like the others. My hands were shaking like crazy when I tore the papers and threw them on the ground.

I didn't care about those ridiculous rules. Even if Jacob Black had been kind of nice to me, it didn't matter now. He was just like the mayor. A cold-hearted bastard with no shame at all. I guess my grandma was the only person in Forks I could trust now and I hoped she wouldn't let me down. She had to understand why I couldn't sign those papers.

A loud noise outside startled me. I turned around to look out the window and stopped dead in my tracks. For a moment I had thought that Jacob was back, but I was wrong. Standing on the front porch stood an Indian guy around my age. His dark eyes held no emotion as he stared down at the phone in his hand. The suit fit tight against his slender thighs and hips.

My eyes scanned over his face. He looked handsome enough. His tanned skin and the 3-day beard almost reminded me of Jacob. His face grew solemn all of the sudden. He lowered the phone and his steady gaze met mine.I gasped, closing my eyes tight and wincing.

I had no idea what was happening. Something just felt kinda off and I had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Who was this guy? And what did he want?


	11. Chapter 9

I pulled the curtain closed. I hugged the pillow close, waiting for the inevitable knock at the door. It was earth-shattering and sent cold shivers up and down my spine. The knocking came again, this time as loud as a bass drum. I gasped and stumbled back against the wall between the couch and door. I am trying to hide the panic inside me, but then I heard the guy cursing softly. I let out a muffled scream when the door opened and loud footsteps echoed through the house.

"Isabella? What are you doing on the floor?" Tears streamed down my face as soon as I realized that Grandma Joe was back.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?" Grandma knelt down beside me.

"I don't know." I didn't want to cause a scene. It was bad enough that I was lying on the floor, having a minor panic attack.

"You're back," I said.

"I forgot something and came back to get it, but now that I'm here I'm not sure if I should leave again."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all."

"Care to tell me what you're so afraid of?" Grandma Joe placed her hand on my arm to soothe me.

"It was nothing, I swear. I thought I heard something, but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" I nodded. Yes. She didn't need to know about the strange guy.

"You know what. I'll stay with you. I will give Sue a call. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No, you should meet your friend. I'll be fine." My grandma sighed lowly, shaking her head.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Grandma Joe didn't wait for my answer. She let go of me, getting up. I glared at her for a moment, and then my gaze slowly warmed. I finally nodded. Maybe some hot chocolate wouldn't be so bad.


	12. Chapter 10

I became rigid, holding my breath as I watched grandma walking away. Not five minutes later she came back to living room and placed two mugs on the table. I found my strength to finally get up. My head was spinning when I sat down on the couch.

"How did you get those papers?" It hit me like a bolt of lightning. I had forgotten that I tore apart the papers.

"What have you done, Isabella?"

"I haven't done anything, I swear. Jacob Black gave them to me."

"Jacob was here?" I nodded. Yes.

"When was he here?"

"A few minutes after you had left. Why?"

"Did he see what you did with those papers?" She clenched and unclenched her fists as she raised her voice at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I stared at her in disbelief, shaking my head. What was wrong with her? She had never raised her voice at me like that before.

"Answer me. Did Jacob or anybody else see what you did?"

"No, Jacob didn't see anything, but-"

"But what?" Grandma Joe's tone suggested that I better answer her question.

"I don't know, Grams."

"You have no idea what you've done, sweetheart."

"I couldn't sign those papers."

"I knew you wouldn't. I just thought we had more time. Listen carefully. It doesn't matter to me that you tore those papers, but it does to him. And trust me, he will know. You need to stay out of his way. I will talk to him and maybe I can convince him to let it go this once."

"I want to help. It's my fault. Maybe if I talk to him, I could-"

"Nonsense. You will stay away from this man, Isabella." I didn't know what to say. I just nodded my head. I didn't want to be near that man anyway.


	13. Chapter 11

Carefully, I grabbed the mug and sipped hot chocolate.

"Isabella, I know it must be hard for you, but you have to understand that Forks is not like any other town."

"Really? I haven't noticed that, Grams." She winced as she heard the edge of sarcasm in my voice.

"Anyway. I talked to Richard Jennings. He's the principal of the school in Forks. You can start school on Monday."

"You want me to go to school on Monday?"

"Isabella, sweetheart. I think it would be good for you to meet kids around your age. You don't need to befriend them, just talk to them. You might be in for a surprise." I nodded slowly.

"Grandma. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it?"

"Why are you so afraid of Mayor Cullen? And what's his deal? Is he on drugs or something?"

"Isabella, I'm not afraid of him." There was a pregnant pause before she sighed and spoke again.

"Edward grew up in Forks. I've known him for a long time."

"Really?"

"It might shock you, but his father and I were good friends. Carlisle was a good man. A little too proud, but he had a good heart. I once thought that his son would be like him, but I was wrong. He is nothing like his father."

"Why is he doing those things, Grams? I mean, most of his rules are absurd."

"You know, I was just like you when he came up with those rules. I thought it was a little over the top and I told him to stop this nonsense."

"What happened then?"

"He didn't like the fact that I told him what to do. He punished an innocent man for my mistakes."

"What did he do?" I asked even though I feared the answer.

"Let's just say that the blood of too many people has been spilled, Isabella."


	14. Chapter 12

"Are you excited?" The soft voice of Grandma Joe filled the room. I dropped the heavy bag on the kitchen chair before kneeling down to tie the laces to my hightop Converse shoes.

"I don't know. Should I?" I raised my head and looked with bated breath in the direction where my grandma stood. It was hard to believe that it was already Monday morning.

"Of course, sweetheart. This is your chance to finally meet someone your age."

"I don't know, Grams. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I should have never come to Forks," I said. It wasn't the first time I ever said that out loud. Grams shook her head ever so slightly as if she couldn't believe what I had just said.

"You don't have to fear anything, Isabella. I already talked to Mayor Cullen."

"What? When?" I asked. I had spent the whole weekend in bed so I had no idea what Grams had been up to.

"It doesn't matter now, sweetheart. Just trust me when I say that there is nothing you have to worry about." She tried to smile, but she could see the doubt in my eyes. A loud knock on the front door made me shiver.

"Oh, he's here early," said Grandma Joe. Her face held an amused expression.

"Who?" My voice was quivering.

"You'll see. Don't worry. You will be in good hands, Isabella." Grams got up from her seat. I followed her though I had no idea what was going on.

"Thank you so much for your time," said Grandma Joe.

"It's no problem, Joe." Wait a second. I knew that voice.

"Who is it, Grams?" I asked, getting closer to her and the man. My eyes got wide when I finally saw his face.


	15. Chapter 13

"Isabella, I think you already know Jacob Black." When my eyes met his, I felt as if he could see right through me.

"Good morning, Miss Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Smiling, Grandma Joe laid a hand on his shoulder. What kind of game was she playing?

"Grandma, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Jacob, you will have to excuse us," said my grandma, withdrawing her hand.

"Of course." Jacob cocked his head and smiled at me before I grabbed grandma's arm.

"What is it, sweetheart? You look so pale all of the sudden?" We stood in the living room now and I prayed that Jacob wouldn't listen to our conversation.

"Have you lost your mind?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I don't follow you."

"Jacob Black? Really?" Grams stared at me for a long time. I let out a snort.

"Why not the Mayor?" I released a humorless laugh.

"Now you're just being mean, Isabella."

"Am I? I can´t stand this man and you should know that." I looked at her until I realized that I should just get to the point.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. But I'm not leaving with him."

"You will let him drive you to school, no buts or ifs." My jaw dropped open when she told me that. I had never seen this side of her.

"But I-"

"Do yourself a favor and don't think too much, sweetheart." Grams directed her gaze to me for just a moment, her gaze full of repulsion. I looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and shook my head. What the freaking hell was going on?


	16. Chapter 14

Jacob waited at the front door. I shook my head. I didn't want to fight with my grandma even if her behavior was a little hurtful.

"I think Isabella is ready to leave now, Jacob," said Grandma Joe.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I can wait a little longer if you want." The young man raised an eyebrow.

"That won't be necessary, Jacob. My granddaughter is excited to leave for school, isn't that right, sweetheart?" I opened my mouth, but grandma grabbed my arm.

"Please, just do what I say, Isabella. It's important that you leave with Jacob."

"What's going on, Grams? Did something happen?"

"Just let Jacob drive you to school," she said, letting go of my arm. I didn't understand why I had to leave with him, but I find myself nodding my head. Grams let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay," I said, following her to the door.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"I see. It's your first day of school. I would be nervous, too, Miss Bella."

"Right," I said. I didn't really care for him very much.

"You should go now. School will start soon." Grandma Joe stepped into the kitchen, leaving me with Jacob.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I had no idea, okay."

"No idea about what?" I asked. He stood with his face twisted as if he were in pain and then Grandma Joe came back. She handed me my bag.

"I trust you, Jacob," she said before turning to me. My entire body tensed as I reached for my jacket.

"I will see you later, Isabella." She pushed me out the door and I almost stumbled over my feet. I turned around, but she shut the door in my face.


	17. Chapter 15

A low chuckle in my ear brought my blushing face back to Jacob's. His hot breath on my skin send a chill down my spine. When did he get so close to me?

"Well, that was interesting. I never expected that." He couldn't restrain his laughter.

"So, are you ready to leave now or are you going to stare at that door the whole day?" He was still close to me. Too close. I took a step back to put more distance between us. Without waiting for my answer, he turned on his heel.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"My car," he said, still walking away from me. He only stopped when he noticed that I wasn't right behind him.

"You coming or what?" He stared straight at me, giving me a strange look.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Your grandma trusts me, okay. I don't want to let her down," he said. I almost believed him. Almost. His voice softened as he spoke to me again.

"Please, we have to leave. Like now." He had stopped only a few inches away from me and was waiting for me. I kept my eyes shut for a moment.

"Shit!" It was weird to hear him curse.

"What? What is it?" I turned to him and he reached for my hand.

"Nothing, just get in the car, okay." He pushed me forwards, and I struggled not to fall. Only then did I notice the silver Porsche.

"Who is that?" I needed to catch my breath. Jacob tightened his grip on my hand, making me wince.

"The Mayor."


	18. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for your support. You guys are awesome. The next chapter will be longer. Please leave a review. 10 would be great.**

* * *

My whole body felt numb, tingly and my heart was racing. Why was the Mayor here? Did Grandma Joe know that he would do that? There were too many questions, but no answers at all.

"No." Shaking my head, I struggled out of his grasp, and suddenly he released his grip on me.

"Listen to me, okay. Get in my car and everything will be fine." Jacob lead me to his car, my stomach churning wildly. My eyes roamed over him. No. I wasn't ready to leave. I had to know what Mayor Cullen was up to. I just had to. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to my grandma. Never.

"I can't. Please, just let me go, okay. I won't tell my grandma. I promise."

"You don't get it, do you? You can't stay here, okay." The young man laughed while grabbing my hand again.

"No, let me go." My voice was loud, and I instantly lowered it and said again, "Please, let me go!"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. Can't do that. You might as well give up, you know." My lids became heavy, and all of a sudden I felt exhausted. My words came out angry.

"Never." For a moment he was confused, but then came to himself and hit me on the arm. I was so stunned by his action. He didn't really hurt me, but he still. He had no right to lay a hand on me. I just couldn't fight him anymore, so I turned my face away from him only to realize that Mayor Cullen was watching me.

He looked at me, his eyes raking over my body. A sound escaped the back of his throat and his eyes met mine. The whole world was spinning around me and not for the first time I regretted coming to the town that dreaded anything but a man with anger issues.


	19. Chapter 17

It felt weird to know that Mayor Cullen was watching me and he hadn't even spoken to me yet, he just stared at me from afar.

"Get away from my granddaughter!" Grandma Joe stood on the front porch, staring at Jacob and me. She dropped her mug while running towards us.

"Are you serious right now, Joe?"

"Oh, believe me, Jacob. I've never been more serious in my life. Don't you dare hit her! How could you." Jacob laughed and I had no idea why.

"You were the one who drugged her, not me," said Jacob. My eyes became wide. Drugged me? What was he talking about?

"Grams?"

"Tell her, Joe. Tell her how you put something in her coffee." Jacob's face hardened.

"You should be careful with your words, young man," said my grandma. I could see the mad expression on her face.

"Me? Have you completely lost your mind?" Jacob shook his head as if he couldn't believe what Grandma Joe was saying.

"Isabella, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked while glaring at Jacob.

"I told you to drive her to school, Jacob Black. Why is she still here?"

"I'm sorry, Joe. We were just leaving when he arrived. You know I would never let you down, right?"

"Of course. I must apologize, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I trust you."

"Good. What should we do now?"

"Leave it to me," said my grams, turning to look me in the eye. I backed away from her. I had heard enough.

"You drugged me?"

"I had no other choice, and I don't regret it."

"What have you done to me?" I asked, feeling kind of sick all of the sudden.

"Don't worry, it'll only last for a few hours. I thought you would be at school by now."

"Why? What have I ever done to you?" My voice shivered slightly. I didn't want to hear her pathetic excuse. I had trusted her and she had betrayed me. How could Grandma Joe do that to me? I turned away from them, never getting a glimpse of the strange car approaching at a very high speed. Suddenly I felt very dizzy and couldn't walk a straight line. I heard Grandma Joe calling my name, but it was too late. My eyes fluttered shut, wishing the pain away.


	20. Chapter 18

Everything happened so fast. I felt a cold hand grab my right arm above the elbow right before the old Honda could hit me. I heard an unfamiliar hissing sound. Mayor Cullen was holding me in his arms like I belonged to him and his intense stare was killing me slowly. I needed to do something or else I would be losing my mind.

"Hi." I almost cursed under my breath when he raised an eyebrow at me. Great. Now he thought that I was crazy. Just perfect.

"Who are you?" I couldn't speak, not when he was staring at me like that.

"Answer me or I'll blind your eyes and rip out your tongue. Do you want that?" A devious smile spread across his face. I shook my head. No. He didn't mean that, right?

"Good. Now, I ask you again. Who are you? And don't even think about lying," he said, never breaking eye contact with me. I was about to answer when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Mayor Cullen noticed and let go of my arm. Grandma Joe and Jacob stopped dead in their tracks. Good. They better not come near me anytime soon. I backed away from Mayor Cullen immediately. He reached out his hand, but I shook my hand. No, I didn't want him to touch me. It was bad enough that he was the most important person in town. I would never kiss his ass. Never.

"Isabella, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Grandma Joe finally reached me and stood beside me.

"No, and you know what. I will leave Forks. I've seen enough and I won't spend another minute in this town," I said, looking at my grandma.

"Isabella, please. Calm down." I snorted, turning away from her. Jacob put his warm hand on my shoulder.

"You should listen to your grandma. She knows what she's doing, okay," he said. I opened my mouth, but a smooth dizziness took over me and I soon fainted in Jacob's arms.


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry. This chapter is really short :P I thank you all for your support. The next chapters will be longer.**

* * *

My tired eyes flickered open. Grandma Joe was sleeping in the old chair beside my bed. She had a peaceful look on her face, but then she opened her eyes and moved suddenly.

"Oh, thank god. You're awake." She sounded relieved though it was her fault that I had fainted.

"What happened?" I asked, stretching my arm.

"You don't remember?" Grandma Joe had yet to show remorse for her actions, but I would never believe her. She was a bad liar, that much was clear.

"No, not really," I said.

"Oh, sweetie. You fainted. Jacob Black caught you in his arms."

"Really?" I had a hard time staying calm. Of course, I remembered everything. I remembered what Grams had done to me and I remembered Mayor Cullen and Jacob. I had a plan and therefore I had to pretend that I didn't remember the events.

"I promise everything will be okay, Isabella. You'll see," she said, getting up from the chair.

"I know." I shoot her a knowing look before she opened the door.

"You should rest now. You can find me downstairs whenever you're ready to talk." Grams didn't look back when she left the room. I grabbed my phone to call the only person I could trust. He answered the phone after the second ring. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I wouldn't spend another day in Forks.

"Uncle Matt? I need your help."


	22. Chapter 20

**I know, I promised longer chapters ;P, but I want to update every day. Sorry.**

* * *

I could hear my own heartbeat and my breath was shallow as I stared at the phone in my hands. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Uncle Matt couldn't help because his wife was pregnant with their second child. He thought living in Forks was good for me, but it was anything but that. I would never be happy in this town. Never. I dropped my phone to the ground, then the screen became black. My hands held the scissors tightly, and my thoughts were running wild when I cut through my flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut, and held my breath as blood trickled down my arm. I cut even deeper and I felt relief flooding through my body. Nobody was ever going to hurt me again.

"Isabella, sweetie. Jacob is here to see you." No. She couldn't be here. Not now. I felt a tiny little panic attack beginning inside me. I tried to breathe as steadily as I could while I shoved the bloody scissors behind my back.

"Why is he here?" I asked. Jacob Black was the last person I wanted to see right now. He was as worse as Mayor Cullen. A heartless bastard.

"You were out for almost a day. He was worried about you," said grandma. I was confused. I had been out for a day?

"Can you open the door for me?" Her soft tone surprised me, but she wouldn't fool me again. I knew that she was a liar.

"No, I'm fine, Grams. I just want to be alone," I said, hoping she would leave me alone, but all I heard was the sound of a key rattling in the lock. She opened the door and stepped into the guestroom. Her eyes got quite wide and she started freaking out.

"What have you done?" Her voice was shaking.

"What have you done, Bella?" She never called me Bella unless I was in serious trouble. A humorless sound lodged in my throat. I almost believed that she was worried. Almost.

"Why would you do that?" Grandma Joe grabbed my arm, but I shook her off. Jacob Black watched us silently as he leaned against the wall. I shook my head. Why was he just standing there? His dark hair was tousled, and he was dressed in jeans and a loose shirt. How could anyone who looked like that be so cruel? Grams got closer to me, and then I fainted for the second time in 24 hours.


	23. Chapter 21

I didn't know how long I had been out when I opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed and Grandma Joe sat in the chair beside me.

"You're finally awake," said Grams, a small smile playing on her lips. I couldn't feel anything in my left arm.

"Did you take care of my wound?" I asked when I noticed the bandage around my arm.

"Why yes. The wound wasn't deep."

"Thanks." I felt very uncomfortable.

"I know you remember everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, kid. Why would you lie to me?"

"I don't know. Why would you lie?" I asked.

"I think we should talk, sweetheart. There's a lot you don't know and if you ever harm yourself again I will have to call your uncle. I know you don't like Forks or the people living here, but you should never hurt yourself again."

"Where is he?"

"Jacob? He went home a while ago, don't worry. I'll tell him to be easier on you."

"I don't understand, Grams. You told me to stay away from Mayor Cullen but not his friend? That doesn't make sense to me. Shouldn't I stay away from Jacob, too?"

"I know I wasn't fair to you and I should've told you sooner. You must be wondering why Jacob is always around us. You've to understand that I can't send him away."

"Why? Why are you doing this, Grams?

"I have a new boyfriend, Isabella."

"What?" I asked.

"He's wonderful, you will love him."

"Who? And what does Jacob have to do with this?" Grandma laughed though I knew she was nervous.

"Because he's Jacob's father."


	24. Chapter 22

My face fell for a second. Grams had a new man in her life and hadn't told me.

"Wait a minute. You're with Jacob's dad?" Grandma nodded her head.

"When did that happen?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to think.

"A few months ago, sweetie. I had no idea that you would come to Forks."

"That doesn't explain anything, Grams. You know that I don't like Jacob. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about him." Grams sighed.

"Isabella, I won't force you to spend time with him anymore."

"Really?" I gasped with surprise at her words.

"But I want you to meet Billy. He's a good man and I really like him. Also, you should know that he uses a wheelchair."

"I don't know, Grams."

"It's just dinner, sweetie. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"No, not before you tell me what you put in my coffee? Why would you do that?"

"It was actually Billy's idea. We knew that Mayor Cullen wanted to meet you and needed to do something. So I gave you sleeping pills," said grandma.

"What did he do? Why is everyone so afraid of Mayor Cullen?"

"Maybe it's time you know the truth," said Grams. My eyes grew wide. I was finally getting some answers.

"Every woman Edward shows interest in disappears. Nobody knows what happened to them, but we think that he killed them all."


	25. Chapter 23

My hands trembled as I stared at myself in the mirror. Two days. It had been two days since Grandma Joe had told me about the new man in her life. Two days since she had told me the truth about Edward Cullen.

"Isabella, Billy and Jacob will be here any minute." The soft voice of my grandma echoed through the silent house. I didn't answer and sighed deeply. We would have dinner with Jacob and his dad. I didn't really mind, it was just dinner after all. Maybe they would leave me alone after that. I grabbed my dark Converse shoes and went downstairs, just in time to see my grandma open the front door. Grandma hadn't been lying. Billy was really in a wheelchair. He wore a dark cowboy hat and a long coat that almost reached the ground.

"You must be Isabella. My name is Billiard Black, but you can call me Billy."

"Nice to meet you, Billy," I said.

"Likewise, Isabella." Billy rolled his wheelchair from the porch into the house, his son following him. He closed the door behind him.

"I think I must apologize, Isabella."

"Billy, don't."

"No, Joe. I need to do this. It was my idea to give you sleeping pills. It wasn't your grandma's fault." I was speechless. I had never expected that. I just nodded my head.

"Now that you've said that, let's have dinner," said Grams, staring at Billy. We went into the kitchen, and I noticed that Jacob didn't look at me. His eyes bore into his dad's back. A sudden noise at the front door startled me. Grams laughed at something Billy had said and I didn't want to disturb them. I turned around to answer the door.

"Good evening." A slight smile crossed the man's face. His expensive suit was probably worth more than my entire wardrobe. I acted on instinct and closed the door in his face. Squeezing my eyes shut, I bit down on my lip to keep from whimpering.

"Who's at the door, sweetie?" Grams came to stand beside me. She had a worried look on her face. I pressed my lips together.

"Mayor Cullen."


	26. Chapter 24

"You must be mistaken, sweetheart. The Mayor would never come here without any reason."

"I'm telling you. He's here and he's not going away." My voice was low, and I shivered slightly. Grandma Joe headed for the door, but I tried to stop her.

"Please, don't open the door," I said. I didn't want to see this man.

"I have to. Don't worry. He can't do anything as long as we are together." I stared at her, but then I nodded. The Mayor wouldn't dare to do something when Grandma stood right beside me, right?

"Mayor Cullen. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Grandmas' mouth dropped open.

"You're here to apologize?" she asked. Mayor Cullen let out a deep chuckle.

"Yeah, I just said that."

"Now is not a good time, Mayor. You can come back another time," said Grams.

"You have visitors?" His hands were shaking.

"Yes. Jacob and Billy."

"Who is she?" he asked. He made a throwing gesture. I knew he wanted to know who I was.

"This is Isabella."

"Isabella?" My name sounded like heaven on his tongue and for a moment I was entirely confused. Since I didn't like him, I was baffled as to why I felt so drawn to him.

"Isabella Swan, Mayor. She's my granddaughter and just moved to Forks."

"I see. I don't want to disturb you anymore, Joe." I gasped slightly. He called her by her first name? Just how well did they know each other?

"I'll see you next week, Mayor," said Grams and I wonder what she meant with that.

"Oh, and Isabella." I turned around to face him.

"I'll see you soon," said Mayor Cullen. He flashes a knowing smile before he left.


	27. Chapter 25

The whole dinner with Billy and Jacob was a disaster. They wouldn't talk to me, but Billy glared at me from time to time and his son didn't look at me once. I almost choked on my pudding when I looked outside the window, an expression of pure horror ignited on my surprised face.

"Isabella, is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I feel peachy, Grams. Thanks for asking." I cursed under my breath. Edward Cullen stood outside and kept glancing at me. Why hadn't he left? He just stared at me. Not in a creepy kind of way, no. It felt as if my heart was on fire, but he showed no emotion.

"Come outside," he mouthed through the glass. I shook my head. No. Was he crazy? I would just ignore him.

"So, how is school, Isabella?"

"Tomorrow is her first day, Billy," said Grams.

"Ah, I see. Are you excited?"

"Yes, she is, Billy. Aren't you, sweetheart?" I nodded my head while staring at my trembling hands. I knew that I was being watched, but I had to be strong.

"Jacob can drive you to school," said Billy.

"Dad, you know that I can't. I have this thing tomorrow."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. I'm sorry, Isabella."

"That's okay," I said before letting out a sigh of relief. My eyes drifted toward the window. I had promised myself to ignore Mayor Cullen, but one look at his stony expression changed my mind.

"Can I be excused, please?"

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" my grandma asked.

"I told you, I feel fine, Grams. I just have a lot of things to do. You know, tomorrow is my first day of school."

"Joe, let her go," said Billy. Jacob stared at me as if he knew what was going on.

"Fine, you can go, Isabella." Grandma didn't smile at me when I stood up and left the living room. Her behavior was so weird. I went to the front door and opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"So, we meet again, Isabella."


	28. Chapter 26

My lips parted slightly as I watched his every move.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Edward Cullen. I was excited to finally be able to meet you alone, Isabella. I've heard so much about you. I'm curious. Why would you move to my town?" I shook my head.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"As you may know by now, you've to follow certain rules in Forks." My breath caught for a moment. I had almost forgotten about those rules.

"I've heard some interesting things, Isabella."

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Ah, she speaks." He chuckled.

"A little bird told me that you haven't signed the papers Jacob gave to you."

"No," I said.

"I was wondering why you didn't sign those papers, Isabella? Surely it's not much to ask for, right?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked, turning my head so our noses were almost touching. My heart was really thumping now.

"I was very patient, but you need to learn some things." I gulped nervously, and then Mayor Cullen grabbed my arm rather roughly.

"I'm the Mayor in this town. What I say goes, Isabella. Nobody ever refuses to follow my orders. Nobody."

"Stop it. Let me go."

"Sorry, I can't do that, little girl." He twisted my arm, and I let out a painful noise.

"Tell me, will you obey my rules?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will obey your rules. Please, you're hurting me." His eyes turned from green to black as I said that, and then he finally let me go.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon, Isabella. Don't tell anyone that I was here," he said before disappearing into the darkness.


	29. Chapter 27

I was still in shock as the cold air burned my lungs.

"I knew he would come back," said a deep voice behind me.

"You scared me," I said, looking at Jacob Black.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself," he said while taking out a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, but don't tell my Dad. He would freak out, you know. My mom died of cancer, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said.

"That's okay. It was a long time ago. I was just a kid, you know. Now it's just my dad and me."

"Don't you have siblings?"

"Sure, two sisters, actually. But we haven't seen them in a few years. They hate Forks."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you're sorry," said Jacob. I nodded.

"So, what did he want? Why was Edward here? I mean, I knew he would see you again, but I'm not sure why?" Jacob asked.

"I don´t think that you're his type. I'm pretty curious."

"What does that mean?"

"He likes blondes with big tits."

"Oh."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. You're very pretty, but why did he want to see you?"

"I didn't sign the papers."

"What papers?" he asked. I stared at the ground until he finally realized what I was talking about. His eyes widened.

"No, don't tell me you mean the papers I handed to you?"

"I had no idea what would happen, okay," I said.

"Now I know why he has an eye on you." Jacob let out a deep sigh before throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Come on, let's go inside. We can talk another time." Jacob turned away from me, entering the house. I followed him with a deep frown on my face.


	30. Chapter 28

I woke up in cold sweat the next morning. I stretched my arms and left the bed. A groan escaped me as I dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"You can't do that, Joe. She'll figure it out. I don't think that she's an idiot." My breath caught. Jacob? What was Jacob doing with Grandma Joe at 5 am in the morning?

"I've no other choice, boy. She will never know about this, do you hear me?"

"Fine, but I still think that you make a mistake." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice and decided to make myself known.

"What's going on here?" I asked, entering the kitchen.

"Nothing," said Jacob, turning away from Grams.

"Jacob, you should go home," she said.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry, Miss Bella. I need to go now, but I will see you around," Jacob said. It was obvious that he was tired and confused. He shot Grams a look before he left the kitchen.

"What was that all about, Grams?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Jacob came to see me because he forgot his jacket yesterday," said Grandma Joe.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed the coffee mug from the counter.

"Yes, sweetie. There's nothing to be afraid of, Isabella." My head was spinning. This was too much for me. What was she hiding from me?

"Come, I will make you breakfast and we can talk before you leave for school." Grandma put her arm around my shoulder. I faked a smile. I was going to find out what she and Jacob were planning, no matter what I had to do.


	31. Chapter 29

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"It was nothing, believe me. Just drink your coffee."

"No, something is wrong," I said. Slowly, I went to the window and looked through it. I gasped loudly when I saw Mayor Cullen and Jacob standing in front of my neighbor's house. A blonde girl lay on the ground and was covered with blood and dirt. She was naked and shivered from cold and pain.

"Who is this?" I found myself asking, not looking away from the scene. Grandma Joe sighed softly before looking out the window.

"Her name is Lauren Mallory, sweetie."

"What are they going to do to her?" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Do you want the truth?" I nodded.

"I'm afraid that they will punish her like poor Michael."

"No, they can't do that. This is wrong, Grandma."

"Don't even think about it! You will not go out there. You need to get ready for school, sweetheart."

"We've to help her, Grams. If you won't help then I will do it," I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Isabella, wait!" Grams said, but I had already made up my mind. I would help this girl no matter what.

"This girl has broken the rules," said Jacob as I stepped outside.

"Do you, Lauren Mallory, admit that you slept with five boys in 10 days?"

"No, I swear, I didn't do it. It wasn't my fault. They said they would hurt me," said Lauren.

"Did you really think that they would hurt you in a town like Forks? Get real, babe. Just admit that you wanted to suck their dicks and let them fuck your brains out," said Jacob.

"No, that's not what happened, Jacob. You know me. I would never do that."

"Yeah? I don't know. You were with two other boys when I dated you, Lauren." Jacob shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"What shall we do with her, Mayor?"

"Just rip her eyes out and make sure everybody sees it," said Mayor Cullen. My eyes got wide. What was he saying? He couldn't be serious, right? I took a deep breath when a grumpy man grabbed the girl's arm. I needed to interfere before it was too late.

"Stop it!"


	32. Chapter 30

My hands were shaking like crazy. Jacob and the Mayor stopped dead in their tracks.

"Do you really think we care what you say, little girl?" A man around my age asked. He had a huge smile on his tanned face.

"Don't!" said Mayor Cullen.

"Let her talk. I want to know what she has to say, Paul." The man stared at Edward like he had lost his mind and maybe he had. Even I was a bit stunned that he would listen to me.

"Speak now, Isabella. Or you will suffer the consequences."

"You need to let her go," I said.

"Oh, is that so?" Mayor Cullen laughed slightly.

"And why, pray tell, should I do that, Isabella?"

"Because she is a human being. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody does. Just look at her. She's scared." The girl whimpered as Paul hit her back. The whip lashed across her back and Lauren cried out. Mayor Cullen stared at me for a long time before he finally decided what to do.

"Let her go."

"But Mayor, we-"

"I said let her go, Paul. Now."

"Fine, let go of her arm, Embry," Paul said. The young man sighed softly before he let go of Lauren. I took a deep breath. Maybe Mayor Cullen wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I said though I was not sure why I had the urge to thank him.

"Don't thank me, Isabella. There is no need for that." Mayor Cullen turned towards Jacob, a deep frown on his handsome face.

"We will punish Isabella instead of Lauren."


	33. Chapter 31

Paul cracked the whip. My eyes went wide and I took a step back. I wanted to call my grandma, but someone grabbed my arm rather roughly and pulled me towards Mayor Cullen.

"What should we do with her, Mayor?" the man, Embry, asked.

"Yeah, where should we hit her?" Paul laughed like a madman. I struggled against Embry, but he was too strong for me.

"Such a pretty face. Too bad you won't be able to recognize yourself once we're finished," said Paul.

"Don't hit her in the face, Paul." The Mayor's voice was soft and low. So soft that I could barely hear him. His friend was taken aback and sighed loudly.

"That's just too bad," said Paul.

"But maybe we can do other things to her face. What do you think, Em?" Paul looked me up and down, licking his lips. I froze for a second. No, I wouldn't allow them to punish me. Not now, not ever.

"Let me go, bastard." I took a deep breath and sighed. Then I raised my hand and hit Embry in the face. He immediately let go of my arm.

"What the hell, bitch," said Paul.

"You just broke his nose, fucking whore." Paul stood beside his friend. His hands were shaking, his face flushed red with anger. He raised his whip and hit my foot with it. I cried out in pain and held my breath as my Conver shoes were covered with blood. I saw Jacob's concerned look and then I noticed Mayor Cullen's expression.

"Follow me, Isabella," said the Mayor. I didn't make a sound.

"I said, follow me. I don't want to repeat myself." Paul flipped the bird at me. I stared at his friend. His nose was really broken.

"Just do what he says and maybe you will be okay," said Jacob, shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head before heading Mayor Cullen's way.


	34. Chapter 32

Mayor Cullen waited in front of his Porsche. I knew he was annoyed, but I didn't care about that.

"Show me your foot."

"What?" I was confused for a moment. What was he up to?

"Just do what I say, okay," he said, running a hand through his soft hair. He kneeled on the ground, looking at my foot and then stood.

"It's not that bad, Isabella. Your grandma should check it out in a few minutes," he said, turning away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I will cut off Paul's arm, what else?"

"Wait!"

"What is it now? You see, I have things to do, Isabella."

"Don't hurt him."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I will punish him for what he did, little girl," he said. His hands were shaking, and I feared that he would do something really bad to Paul.

"Are you crazy?" I put my hand on his arm. He flinched when I touched him.

"I think I am, Isabella. Now, go to Joe and let her check on you, okay."

"I can't," I said, not looking at him.

"You mean you can't walk?"

"No, I can't leave. You've to stop this. Don't hurt Paul."

"Why not?" His face was dangerously close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"This is my town, Isabella. Nobody will go against me."

"Please, don't hurt him. I will do anything."

"Anything you say?" I gulped when I saw his wicked smile. This wasn't good.

"Come home with me tonight and I won't do anything to him."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Come home with me, tonight?" I shook my head ever so slightly. There was no way I was going to do that.

"No, just no."

"I understand, Isabella," said Edward. My eyes widened when he opened the car door and grabbed a sword.

"You must excuse me now. I've something important to do."

"Wait!" Mayor Cullen froze.

"I'll do it. I will come home with you."


	35. Chapter 33

Awkwardly I hobbled into the house. I made a hissing sound as I entered the kitchen.

"Isabella? What happened? Did they hurt you?" I nodded my head.

"You're bleeding." Grandma Joe got up from her chair, walking towards me with a deep frown on her face.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me."

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you walk outside. I should've followed you."

"No, I knew what kind of people they are, Grams. It's not your fault."

"Who hurt you?" she asked, looking at my bloody foot.

"I think his name is Paul. He hit me with a whip."

"A whip?" Grandma Joe's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah," I said.

"How could he do that to you? You haven't done anything wrong," she said, slamming her hand on the table. I had never seen her so worked up. Something must have happened.

"What is it, Grams?" I asked.

"You know, I knew Paul and the other boys since they were kids." She laughed without humor.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise, Isabella."

"In a town like Forks, nothing will ever be okay, Grandma."

"It's a good thing you will no longer live here then," said Grandma Joe.

"What are you talking about, Grams?" My mouth parted as I panted slightly. What was she planning now?

"I called you uncle. I think you've suffered enough, sweetie. You'll leave Forks today."


	36. Chapter 34

I just couldn't help myself; I burst into tears.

"What is the meaning of this? You want me to leave?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just think you are safer with your uncle at the moment. We both know that this has nothing to do with you. Forks is no longer safe," she said.

"I thought things would change, but they don't. Things got out of control."

"You're right. I wanna go home, but what about you?"

"What about me?" Grandma Joe asked.

"Will you come with me?"

"No, Isabella. I'm staying in Forks."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't understand why she would want to stay in a town like Forks. She was treated like a slave.

"This is my hometown. Nobody will make me leave this town."

"When will I leave?" I asked.

"Your uncle is already on his way."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth."

"You told him everything?" I asked, opening my eyes wide with shock.

"Not everything, but enough. He's worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"Then why did you let me come to Forks?"

"I had no idea that they would hurt you," she said.

"You should pack your bag now. Your uncle will be here soon." I nodded my head. I had no other choice. I had to leave this town for good.


	37. Chapter 35

I didn't like the way her blue eyes were taking me in as I packed my shabby bag.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"You look exactly like her, you know." My eyes were closed. I wouldn't cry anymore.

"Have you seen him?" she asked. I shook my head. No.

"I haven't seen Charlie since the accident," I said, my voice tired. You see, Charlie is my dad. After Mom's death, he became a changed man. Grandma Joe nodded slowly.

"Good. I didn't like this man. At all. You deserve someone who cares for you, Isabella," she said.

"Can we, I don't know, stop talking about him? I really don't wanna hear his name again," I said, folding my shirt. Grams stood up and headed to the open window. She stood completely still for a few seconds before she turned around.

"Grams? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern. I will be right back," she said, leaving the guestroom. I went to the window and looked outside. I didn't see anything. I sighed deeply before following her.

"What are you doing here?" Grandma asked. The front door was wide open, but I couldn't see whom she was talking to.

"You shouldn't be here." Grandma Joe tried to shut the door, but someone set a foot inside her house. I gasped slightly when I saw the tall figure.

"Hello, Joe. I'm here to pick Isabella up."


	38. Chapter 36

"It's a bad time, Edward."

"Please, Joe. Let me at least talk to her, okay?"

"You can come inside," said Grandma Joe.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me, Isabella." She glanced at me before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I could feel that horrible burning feeling on my face.

"I know I said I would see you tonight, but I wanted to see you sooner."

"Why?" I backed away from him. I wanted nothing to do with a man like him.

"You should really be careful how you talk to me, Isabella." I shook my head.

"I'm actually here to give you this," he said, handing me a folder.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You have to obey the rules of my town," said Mayor Cullen.

"No, I won't sign those papers."

"You sound like you have a choice, girl."

"You always have a choice," I said.

"Not this time." I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"I won't do it, I'm sorry."

"Do you really think I care about your opinion?" I shook my head. No, I knew that he didn't care about me. At all. He groaned and pushed himself back against the door, his face emotionless. He then took a step towards me reaching out to my lips, then caught himself and stopped.

"What are you doing?" My voice was low and I couldn't breathe. I felt his sweet lips open against my palm, soft and warm, and then he kissed it.

"You will do as I say, Isabella. Be ready at 7," he said, letting go of me. He stared at me for a good minute before slamming the door shut behind him.


	39. Chapter 37

"What have you done?" Grandma Joe rushed towards me.

"You heard us?"

"You need to explain yourself, Isabella." She stared at me for a long time before she finally found her voice again.

"Are you involved with him?"

"What? No, I hate him. You should know that, Grams. He was here to give me this." I dropped the folder on the couch.

"Thank God. For a second I thought that you and Edward might be a thing." My jaw dropped. This was a dream, right?

"Why would you think that?"

"It's the way he looks at you. He had never cared about anyone but himself, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"I don't get it. What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"You should be careful, Isabella. Edward is a man with a lot of secrets. I'm afraid that you've caught his attention." I shook my head. There was no way that Mayor Cullen liked me, right? I mean, how old was he anyway? I was just a teenager that didn't obey him.

"You're wrong, Grams. Mayor Cullen is disgusting," I said, thinking about the time when he had wanted to cut off Mike's dick.

"Let's just hope that your uncle gets here before him, sweetheart. I don't want to see another person get hurt because of me."


	40. Chapter 38

The silence was slowly killing me. I had been sitting in the kitchen for two hours now.

"Do you have everything?" Grandma Joe entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think so, Grams."

"Good," she said, sitting down on the seat next to me.

"I don't know, Grams. I have a bad feeling about this," I said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine once your uncle is here."

"It's not that. I just have a bad feeling about the Mayor."

"I know, but Edward doesn't know that you will leave Forks tonight."

"Do you think he will punish you? I mean, he will know that it was your idea, right?"

"He won't do anything to me, Isabella. Don't worry about me. Just promise me one thing." I nodded.

"Never look back. It's too late for me to leave this town, but you can still make it out alive."

"I don't understand," I said.

"You remember when I told you that people got hurt because of me?"

"Yeah."

"They wanted to leave town, Isabella. And I helped them."

"What?"

"Of course, Edward and Jacob found out and let's just say it didn't end well for my friends."

"Oh God, are you saying that they killed them?"

"No, but they disappeared. I haven't seen them in years, sweetheart." I shook my head. This was a lot to take in.

"Do you think they are dead?" I asked. Grams nodded her head and was about to say something when the phone rang. Grandma Joe went to answer the phone while I poured myself another cup of coffee. Ten minutes went by and still no Grams. Slowly, I got up from my seat and went into the living room. Grandma Joe was lying on the couch. She had tears in her eyes and her whole body was shaking.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The hospital. There was an accident. He's dead, Isabella."


	41. Chapter 39

**10 reviews for an extra long chapter :)**

* * *

I stared at her in shock.

"Who's dead?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry. Your uncle was killed in an accident," said Grams. No, that couldn't be true. He couldn't be dead. He was going to be a great father. He wasn't dead.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"He's not dead, Grandma. He's not." I didn't care that I had just raised my voice at her. I only cared about the truth.

"Sweetie, I wish it wasn't true, but there is no mistake. He's dead." I let out an ear-piercing scream before I fell to my knees. No, no. My whole body hurt, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Grandma Joe got up from the couch when we heard a loud crashing sound from outside. The front door opened and in walked Mayor Cullen.

"What happened? I heard a scream." He made a step towards me, but Grams stopped him.

"Edward, you should go. You're not welcome here," said Grandma Joe, her voice shivering.

"You should watch how you talk to me, Joe."

"I couldn't care less about you right now, Edward," she said. The Mayor turned to me.

"What happened here, Isabella?" he asked.

"As if you don't know," I said.

"Just leave me and my grandma alone, you sick bastard." Edward kneeled in front of me. Carefully, he put his arms around my body. The bastard's smirking face looked down at me.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I swear, I will take care of everything." I knew what he was doing. He thought he could soothe me with his alluring voice, but he was wrong. I would never feel safe with him. I took a deep breath and did the impossible thing. I slapped Mayor Cullen in the face.


	42. Chapter 40

**10 reviews for an extra long chapter. Thank you for your support :)**

Guest

xxxbulletxxx

ashiana

vampireworld1

sujari6

Oopsadaze

cbmorefie

melissamary55

ffictionreader01

liela-k

Marlie Anderson

Kayla

Silverfreak26

Daisy Grace

deadliestdistractionRN

Tayjj44

SlateSins

Suzy-Chapstick

Felicia123

tas62

bobbysgirl1976

Bree

bzwifenmom24-7

Corr5092

Mickey

MyBabyBlues

natashar

misochistSandy

snoopylover60

Naerts

Lucy

cheshire15

* * *

Everything around us stopped for a moment as we stared at each other in shock. He placed his hand on his swollen cheek, never breaking eye contact with me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. He then grabbed me by the neck and laughed in my face.

"Do you really think you can hurt me?" I held my breath. What was I supposed to do now?

"Answer me, Isabella!" His voice was quiet and confident while his hands tightened around my neck.

"I can't breathe."

"Edward. Can't you see that you're hurting her," said Grams. Finally, he let go of me.

"I sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, kid."

"That's what they always say," I said.

"What? What does that mean?" asked Edward.

"Edward, please leave my house. We've enough to worry about now."

"Tell me what happened, Joe. It's the least you can do."

"The least I could do is to leave this town," said Grams.

"He's dead," I said.

"What are you talking about? Who's dead, Isabella?"

"Don't play games with us, Edward. You sure know what happened to Matt," said Grandma Joe.

"Who the fuck is Matt?" Edward asked.

"He's my uncle." I let out a humorless laugh.

"Well, I guess he was my uncle because he's dead."

"And you think that it's my fault, am I right?" Edward shared a knowing look with Grams.

"I see. Maybe it was your fault, Isabella?"

"What?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You heard me. Maybe he's dead because of you." How could he be so cruel?

"Bastard," I said.

"Well, it's no surprise. I would kill myself too if I was related to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" I asked.

"A worthless bitch."

"Get out! Get out of my house," I said.

"Edward, please," said Grams.

"No, I'm not quite finished, Joe. Maybe Isabella should learn some manners from you, don't you think?" Grandma Joe shook her head.

"You better be ready by tomorrow," he said.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Edward smirked at me.

"You will get your punishment. I'm done playing nice with you, kid. It's time to show you where you belong. You're not worth the dirt under my shoes. If you don't show up, your grandma will suffer the consequences no matter what my father promised her. And you don't want that, don't you, Isabella?" I shook my head when he turned around. Grandma Joe hugged me tightly when the door slammed shut.

"It's alright. He's gone."


	43. Chapter 41

**The next chapter will be extra long :P**

* * *

I couldn't sleep at night. I was too worried about Mayor Cullen and what he would do to me and Grandma Joe. A noise outside my room startled me.

"Isabella, are you awake?" Grams entered the room.

"Grams? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"You need to get ready," she said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"We will leave Forks tonight. Together," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you, Isabella." She grabbed my hand.

"You know, Edward's father was a really good friend to me. He promised me that no harm would ever come to me."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," I said.

"No, it's not your fault at all. Edward is out of control and doesn't know what he's doing to the people he loves." I shook my head.

"You may not believe it, but Edward has a family, too. He lives with his sister Alice. She's only 12, and she means a lot to him."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Last year someone raped her, Isabella. It was the most disgusting thing that had ever happened in Forks. Of course, Edward was furious and went after old James Holllis."

"What did Edward do to him?"

"He almost killed him," said Grams.

"James is in prison now, but we all know that he will come back to Forks some day." Grandma Joe had tears in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked. My whole body froze. I couldn't think straight, but finally, I began to speak in a low voice.

"We will stay. We will show Edward that we're not afraid of him."


	44. Chapter 42

"It's time." Grandma Joe's voice was tired when she opened the bathroom door the next morning.

"Edward and his men are waiting outside."

"Okay, I will be downstairs in two minutes. Just stay out of this, Grams," I said. She nodded her head, then left. I took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. I could do this. Carefully, I went downstairs. Grams stood on her front porch, silently watching the scene as I stepped outside.

"We're here today to punish Isabella Swan. She didn't obey the rules," said Mayor Cullen. I made a disgusted face as I let my gaze wander around. Why didn't anybody do something to help me? Paul cracked the whip, laughing like he had won the lottery.

"Strip!" said the Mayor.

"What?"

"I said strip! Now!"

"Are you crazy? I won't do that." I was beyond furious. Did he really think I would make it that easy for him.

"You will do as I say or the consequences will be severe." I shook my head.

"Fine. Paul, grab her and take off her clothes. Do it slowly."

"Gladly," said Paul, taking a step towards me.

"No, stay away from me."

"Oh, don't be like that, sugar. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together." He grabbed my arm rather roughly.

"Now, what should I take off first?"

"Don't touch me, bastard."

"Too late for that, cupcake. I quite like my hands on you," said Paul.

"Go to hell."

"I will meet you there, cupcake." I didn't like his dirty hands on me, but he didn't really care about that. He ripped my shirt off, probably thinking that it turned me on. His fingers caress my cheek and down my neck to my chest. This was it. Paul was going to have his way with me in front of Mayor Cullen. He looked me in the eye then, and roughly unclasped my bra.

"Please, stop it!" I sobbed loudly. Paul didn't say anything. He just stared at me, shaking his head. His face was like a kid's in a toy shop when he finally pulled my bra off.

"I think that's enough fun with her for today," said the Mayor. Paul backed away from me with a deep frown on his face.

"Did you really think I would let him take you against your will? Think again, Isabella," said the Mayor, staring intensely at me. He then walked to his Porsche.

"Now your real punishment starts." Mayor Cullen opened the car door and grabbed a man by the collar.

"Dad?" My voice cracked. No, he couldn't be here. Slowly, I put my bra back on.

"Help me," he said in a faint whisper before he fell to the ground. I turned to Mayor Cullen.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Welcome to your punishment, Isabella."

"What?"

"You see, I found Charlie two days ago and held him captive in my dungeon. I thought it was in your interest not to kill him instantly," he said.

"Now, let's see how you handle your punishment, Isabella." He thought he could hurt me with this? He had no idea how I felt about Charlie. Not at all.

"Do your worst, Cullen," I said.

"As you wish, Isabella."

"Bella, what are you doing? I'm your father," said Charlie. My jaw dropped when he said that. I shook my head, turning away from him.

"No, you will not look away from this." I wasn't surprised that the Mayor said that. No. I was surprised that he put his fingers under my chin. Paul whipped Charlie like a maniac and the worst part was that I felt nothing. I didn't feel bad for Charlie. Nothing. Charlie gasped for air as Paul hit him another time. He spat some blood on the cold ground. I could feel my skin verily prickle under his suspicious gaze.

"Okay, stop this!"

"What is it now, Mayor?" asked Paul. He was clearly annoyed that he had to stop punishing Charlie.

"This is useless," said Edward.

"Take this bastard back to the dungeon. I will take care of him later." Paul nodded, whipping Charlie one last time. Mayor Cullen on the other hand, glared at me and took me by the hand.

"This is the last time you will do something like this, kid."

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"You! You are my problem, Isabella Swan. You drive me crazy. Do you really think you can come to my town and destroy everything? I thought you were smarter than that."

"What are you talking about? The only one who ruins everything is you," I said, taking a step back. He let go of my hand.

"How dare you! You've no idea what you are talking about, kid."

"Then why won't you tell me, Mayor? Why can't you just tell what you want and go on with your life? I think I've made it clear that I want nothing to do with you." I had enough of this bullshit. I wasn't spending another minute with this man. I turned on my heel.

"No, you will not walk away from me," said Edward, grabbing my arm.

"Why not? It's not like you care about me or something," I said. He moved closer so I could feel his breath on my face. I could tell by his expression that he was troubled. And then, he pressed his sweet lips against mine.


	45. Chapter 43

I felt a lightning bolt go down my spine, and I forgot to breathe. It was quite the most delicious sensation I had ever felt. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, as he gently stroked mine. Finally, he ended the kiss but pressed his forehead against mine. A short smile played around his lips as he stared into my eyes. I felt like I was the only real thing in the world to him, but it ended all too soon when Mayor Cullen took a step back, turning around.

I couldn't take it anymore. I spun him around, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards me. He looks at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Never do that again, Cullen," I said before I leaned in and allowed my lips to lightly brush against his.

"You should go now, Isabella," he said in a low voice. I could tell that he was resisting me by the heated look in his eyes. I nodded silently. There was nothing more to say. Grandma Joe's eyes were closed for a second when I reached her.

I knew that she was disappointed in me, and, to be honest, I was disappointed in myself, too. Why had I kissed him back? I knew that I hated Mayor Cullen, but there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jacob staring at me. His dark eyes were smoldering with anger and for a moment I felt lost.

"Don't say a word," I said to Grandma Joe, shaking my head. I didn't want to be judged on what I had done. She stared at me for a long time before she finally nodded her head.

"Good. Let's go inside," I said. Grams followed inside and slammed the door behind her.


	46. Chapter 44

**15 reviews for an extra long chapter ;P**

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you did to our family, Isabella?" I closed my eyes for a second.

"No, do you?" I asked, sighing deeply.

"This is not the time for jokes, child. Matt would be very disappointed in you. He's only dead for one day and you already kiss his murderer?" Grandma Joe took a deep breath, following me to the living room.

"Leave Uncle Matt out ouf this, Grams. You've no idea what you're talking about. The Mayor kissed me first, not the other way round." I didn't want to admit that I liked it when I brushed my lips against his.

"I will ask you again and this time I expect you to be honest with me. Are you and Edward romantically involved?" My eyes widened. She had to be joking, right?

"I'm not, Grams," I said.

"I thought you would tell me the truth now, but I was wrong."

"I'm telling the truth." Why couldn't she believe me? It was just one kiss, and I still hated Mayor Cullen now matter what Grandma Joe thought. I backed away from her.

"You know that I hate Mayor Cullen. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're a dirty Liar, Isabella. Your eyes were closed when he kissed you," she said. Grams took a step towards me and slapped me across the face.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Isabella, but this will end now or you are no longer welcome in my house."

"How could you?" My cheek was swollen from the slap to my face. Never before had she raised her hand against me. For a moment I thought this wasn't real, but then I saw the guilty look in Grandma's face.

"Isabella. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please, forgive me." I shook my head. No, she went too far this time. I ran upstairs with tears in my eyes. Grams had been the only person in Forks I had trusted. What was I going to do now?


	47. Chapter 45

I slammed the door behind me when I reached my room. I was going to leave. Now. There was no way I was going to stay in Forks. Carefully, I grabbed my bag to pack my stuff. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. Matt was dead, Grams was a liar. There was only one person I could trust now. Olivia.

I just needed to call her as soon as possible. Slowly, I walked into the bathroom to get my other stuff. I closed the door behind and counted to ten to calm myself. A loud knock on the door startled me.

"Isabella, please. Talk to me. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for that." I sighed deeply. Of course she would say that, but I didn't believe her. At all. She had really hurt me.

"Leave me alone," I said. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that.

"I will be downstairs. If you change your mind, you can find me there," she said. I heard her mumble something before she finally walked away.

"Don't count on it." I knew that she didn't hear me, but I couldn't help myself. I gasped when I stared at myself in the mirror. My cheek was red and swollen. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I waited for another five minutes before I opened the door. It was now or never. I never noticed that someone was waiting for me in my room.

"Leaving so soon, Isabella?" A hot shiver went down my spine as I heard the velvet voice. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?"


	48. Chapter 46

**Thank you so much for your support. The next chapter will be extra long :P 20 reviews for two extra long chapters**

* * *

Jacob walked around the guest room. His hands were behind his back, and he was biting his lips hard. He said nothing, but the look on his face was savage.

"How did you get inside?" I asked, my low voice trembling.

"The window was open," said Jacob. My eyes widened. He climbed through the window?

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, steping closer to me.

"You want to leave Forks, right?" he asked. I nodded slowly. There was no need to lie now.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" I nodded again. My heart stopped when his hands touched my cheeks and he spoke in a deep voice.

"Wow, you've a nasty bruise on your face," said Jacob.

"Can you help me?" His eyes met mine for a second. My face flared with heat that had nothing to do with his good-looking appearance.

"Help you?" He laughed.

"Why would I help you, kid?" he asked quietly, his fingers trailing down the side of my face.

"Because I need to leave." He didn't need to know that Grandma Joe had raised her hand against me.

"You're killing me, Isabella Swan." He sighed deeply before he removed his hands from my face.

"Fine, I'll help you." My breaht caught. My gaze shifted back and forth, looking for a sign of deceit hidden in his eyes.

"Come on, my car is outside," he said. He then reached over and took my hand. I nodded my head, grabbing my bag. Finally, I was going to leave this town.


	49. Chapter 47

"Where are you taking me?" Jacob didn't make a sound. We were driving for one hour now, and I was getting nervous. Could I really trust him?

"Answer me! Damn it!"

"Did you really think you could leave Forks just like that?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a motel."

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to call my aunt. She needs to know what's going on." He grabbed my phone.

"You can call your aunt later," he said, throwing my phone out the car window. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and up next to a truck.

"We're here."

"Motel 66?" I was beyond confused.

"Where are we?"

"Port Angeles," said Jacob. My face fell for a moment.

"Oh come on. Don't be so stubborn. You know you'll need me." He opened the car door and got out of the old ford.

"I don't need anyone," I said, not moving, when he opened the passenger door. The minute he dragged me out of the car. I hit him across the face. He laughed. I hit him again.

"Bella, I swear if you hit me again there will be consequenses" His voice was low. He then reached for something in his jacket pocket. My eyes widened when I saw the gun.

"You should be very careful, Isabella." I gulped hard. I couldn't believe that he had a gun. I backed away from him.

"Just follow me and everything should be okay." I nodded my head, I had no other choice. He grabbed my bag carefully before locking his car. I trailed after him, not admiring the line of his back. He stopped in front of room 15. I was surprised when he opened the door.

"How do you have a key?"

"I live here when I'm not in Forks," he said.

"You live here?"

"Only ten days a months," he answered.

"Do you like it?" he asked as we entered the room. He dropped my bag on the bed.

"Does it matter? I'll be dead soon enough."

"You think I'll kill you?" I nodded. What else was he going to do to me?

"I would never kill you," he said.

"I doesn't matter. You lied before."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. See ya later, Isabella." He turned away from me.

"Wait!"

"What is it now? Did you break a nail?"

"Stay with me?" His eyes got wide.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone," I said.

"I thought you don't trust me?"

"I don't. But you've a gun and didn't try to kill me."

"I can easily fix that."

"You won't hurt me."

"You're right. I won't," he said.

"Just stay with me for a while," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said, taking off his jacket. He then put his gun on the table, smirkling slightly.

"You know, I never thought that it would that easy to get into your pants."

"Nothing will happen," I said. A smile played on his lips.

"Right," he said, sitting down on the old chair in the middle of the room.

"Let's talk, Isabella." I shook my head. This day just kept getting weirder.


	50. Chapter 48

**Pairing is Edward/Bella, not Jacob/Bella. Thanks for your support. 10 reviews for an extra long chapter.**

* * *

It was almost 3 am when I woke up in cold sweat. I glared at Jacob. He had his arm around my waist. I tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip.

"Jacob, wake up," I said, my voice loud. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

 _"_ What is it?" he asked.

"When did you move to the bed? I thought you would sleep on the couch? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked.

I was trying hard not to stare at his wonderful body.

"You don't like me this close to you?"

"No, I already told you that you should sleep on the couch, but you didn't listen to me."

"I don't listen to anyone," he said.

"Really? What about the Mayor?" His facial expression changed.

"That's different."

"Different? Why? He's a monster, Jacob." I asked.

"He's one of my best friends, Isabella. He's not one of the bad guys, okay."

"Yeah, what a nice friend you have," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You've no right to judge him. He wasn't always like this. He changed when Alice was raped, but I already told you that."

"You just told me that she was raped. I know it was hard for him, but that doesn't mean he can ruin my life," I said. Jacob pulled me closer to him.

"You know, I think I could get used to this." I was about to push him away from me when I heard a loud noise outside, and then the door was broken down.

Jacob was up in a second, grabbing his gun from the table. It was dark in the room, and I didn't know what was happening until I heard his voice.

"Leave us alone, Jake."


	51. Chapter 49

**The next chappie will be extra long. Thanks. 15 reviews for 2 long chapters.**

* * *

I shivered ever so slightly when I met his cold eyes. I had a hard time to understand that Mayor Cullen was standing right in front of me with a gun in his hand.

"I don't want to repeat myself, Jacob. Out! Now!" Mayor Cullen's voice startled me and Jacob for a second. Jacob then turned around and left the motel room.

"Jacob called me," he told me, his face very grave.

"What?" I asked.

"Your little boyfriend called me," said Edward. My eyes got wide. I should have known that I couldn't trust Jacob Black.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, Isabella Swan?" He put a finger under his chin as he studied me. I couldn't take my off him as I spoke to him in a faint whisper.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me?" I closed my eyes when Mayor Cullen chuckled.

"I won't kill you, yet."

"Why not? You've killed before."

"You know nothing about me, kid. Shut your damn mouth."

"Tell me. Tell me why you are following me."

"You broke the rules, Isabella. It's not that hard to understand why I would be following you, is it?" I parted my lips.

"I'm sorry." I whimperd softly.

"Sorry is not good enough, Isabella," he said.

"I think it's time for another punishment, don't you think?" I stumbled back, hitting the wall behind me.

My breath caught when he closed the distance between us. He gently tilted my head to the other side and pressed his sweet lips to my neck. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss my lips, but then he pointed his gun at my head.


	52. Chapter 50

**This is an important chapter. Thanks for your support :P 15 Reviews for another long chappie.**

* * *

It is said that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die. As soon as my eyes connected with his I saw everything. I had already been at this place, at this motel, with Mayor Cullen. Eight years ago. I remembered his beautiful face, the blood on his clothes, and the bruises on his face.

"You were here with me eight years ago." His amber eyes held nothing but shock. I was beyond confused and still stared into his eyes when he whipped around and pointed the gun at someone behind us.

"Lower your gun, Cullen, or I'll shot her in the head right in front of you." I had no idea what was happening, but if the Mayor hadn't pointed the gun at me, the other man would have shot me for sure. I took a deep breath, and then it finally hit me. He knew. The Mayor knew that someone was behind us and acted as if he was going to shot me. He had saved my life.

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this, Laurent." Was that the man's name? Laurent? I was surprised when Mayor Cullen actually lowered his gun.

"So I was right. She really must mean a lot to you. Let's see how you like her without her pretty eyes that look right through you when she sucks your cock?" Laurent stood now in the middle of the room, reaching out to me.

"Don't touch me," I said, staring at him. He stood in jeans and a black tee-shirt which were covered in blood. He wore his hair in dreadlocks and had a huge grin on his tanned face.

"Oh, come on. There's no need to be shy. We are all good friends here."

"Don't say another word, Laurent," said Edward.

"Ah, young love. I assume you haven't told her yet?" Edward Cullen and I weren't in love and never would be. I hated everything about him, and I was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"Your boyfriend here caused a lot of problems. I am sure he told you about James?" I nodded my head when Laurent grabbed my arm.

"You see. Because of him James is in prinson and I am here to take something precious from him. That's why I have been following him for days. I saw you with him the other day and here we are."

"Please, I don't know anything. Let me go." The man began to laugh.

"Tell her, Cullen. Tell her what you did or I will." Laurent was still holding my arm when he began to spoke in a whisper.

"He killed James little sister, Irina. I bet it turned him on that she was helpless and naked in his bed." My breath caught. He killed James sister?

"He even killed his own father. You still think that he's the perfect little boyfriend?" Laurent laughed ruefully.

"That's not what happened," said the Mayor.

"He had no right to touch Alice just because he thought I killed Irina. I swear, if you hurt Isabella, I will fucking cut off your balls and send them to your parents as a christmas gift."

"Isabella? Nice, I like it. Don't worry. We will send her back to you in pieces, Cullen."

"No, let go off me."

"Stop struggling, love. You might hurt yourself." Laurent dragged me towards the the exit.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I sighed in relief. Never before had I been so happy to see Jacob Black. He pointed his gun at Laurent, his face full of concern.

"Now, I and your little girlfriend will leave, you don't mind, do you, Cullen?"

"Help me, Jacob."

"You have ten seconds to get out of my way boy, or I will shot her."

"Jake, do what he says," said Mayor Cullen.

"No, help me. Please." I yelled.

"I am sorry, Isabella. I can't," said Jacob. He then stepped aside. I screamed again, but this time Laurent hit me with his gun in the face. I whimpered softly before everything went black.


	53. Chapter 51

**Thanks for your support :P 15 Reviews for another long chappie.**

* * *

My tired eyes flickered open in the dark. I had no idea where I was or how long I had been at this place. I couldn't believe that Mayor Cullen and Jacob hadn't done anything to help me. I sighed deeply as I looked around. I wasn't the only one who was held captive in a small cell. A man, maybe in his late 30s, lay on the cold ground just like me.

He was naked, and he looked really scared. My eyes widened a bit when I noticed that he slept in his own piss and vomit. I still wore my clothes, and the air was filled with the stench of vomit and something rotten. A loud noise startled me, and I did the only thing I could think of. I pretended to be asleep. Someone opened my cell.

"It's time to wake up, bitch." Laurent slapped me across the cheek. I yelled out in pain.

"Laurent, leave us alone," said another man. Laurent turned away from me. I frowned slightly. The man looked familiar to me, yet I didn't recognize him in the dark.

"You here? What the hell happened to you?" Laurent asked in a tight voice. It was clear to me that he didn't like this man.

"Another time. Just leave."

"Fine, but don't kill her yet. W have some special plans for her," said Laurent before spitting in my face. He laughed when he left the dungeon.

"Leave me alone, bastard." I had no idea what to do. I just wanted to leave this place.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your father, girl?" No, he couldn't be here, right? Mayor Cullen had punished him. There was no way Charlie was here.

"Look at me when I talk to you, Isabella," said the man, grabbing my chin. It was then that my eyes met his.

"Dad?"


	54. Chapter 52

**Thanks for your support :P 10 Reviews for another long chappie.**

* * *

Charlie's whole face was heavily bruised, and his clothes were drenched with blood.

"What happened to you?" I asked, slapping his hand away.

"It doesn't matter what your lover did to me, Bella."

"He isn't my lover," I said.

"Oh, really? That's not what he told me."

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"I told you, it doesn't matter what Edward Cullen did to me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna have a chat with my dear daughter."

"Since when do you care about me, Charlie?" I said. Charlie raised his hand.

"I'm your father and you will show me some respect," he said. I nodded twice.

"Good. Now, you must wonder why you're here?" I nodded.

"You know, your boyfriend is going to rescue you, right?"

"He hates me. Why would he come to get me out of here?"

"You really don't see it," said Charlie.

"Then tell me," I said. I had enough of him.

"It's not my job to tell you the truth."

"Then tell me why you're here? How do you know Laurent?" Charlie laughed slightly while shaking his head. I had always known that my dad was insane, but this was just madness.

"James is like a son to me, Bella. He is everything you're not. Brave, good-looking and strong."

"Stop it, please."

"But I only just started," said Charlie, grabbing my arm.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You will help us to kill Edward Cullen."


	55. Chapter 53

**Thanks for your support :P Do you want an extra long chapter?**

* * *

I took a deep breath while I stared at Charlie. Then I shook my head.

"No," I said.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I won't do it."

"You will do it or else."

"Kill me!" Charlie laughed.

"I said kill me, Charlie! Do it now, because I'm sick of you."

"I won't kill you, stupid girl," he said. He then grabbed his phone.

"Hi, Peter." Peter? The man that almost raped me in Seattle? Only Charlie and Grandma Joe knew about Peter.

"Yeah, I fine. You know, Bella is with me. Yeah, right now." Charlie had a wicked grin on his face when he looked me in the eye.

"He wants to say hello," said Charlie, handing me the phone. I almost dropped it.

"I'm afraid she's a bit shy, Peter. Maybe you can meet her?" My eyes widened. No, he couldn't do this.

"Tomorrow you say."

"What do you want me to do?" I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I've to go now. Talk to you later," said Charlie before ending the call.

"You'll do as I say or I'll call Peter and tell him where you are. You wouldn't want that, right?"

"Fine, I'll do it," I said, staring at Charlie. Of course, I wouldn't kill Mayor Cullen even though I hated him. I wasn't like Charlie or any of them.

"You'll get close to Edward Cullen. You'll play him, pretend that you love him. Then you will crush him. Do you understand?" I nodded my head.

"You can leave now." Charlie shot me a look. Carefully, I left the cell without looking back.

"Oh, and Isabella. Don't forget to give Mayor Cullen a kiss."


	56. Chapter 54

**Thanks for your support :P Do you want an extra long chapter?**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside. I had no idea where I was, and had no phone thanks to Jacob.

"Took you long enough." Slowly, I turned around. A loud gasp left my mouth. What was he doing here?

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Enjoying the great view?" I shook my head. The stench was intense, and the old house looked abandoned, but I knew that Jacob and I weren't alone.

"I'm here to get you home."

"What?"

"The Mayor send me to take you back to your grandma."

"I'm not going," I said.

"You don't really have a choice, cupcake."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Cupcake?" I nodded my head.

"That's just too bad, cupcake. Now, follow me. I'll explain everything later."

"Why not now? Why did Mayor Cullen send you?"

"Can't tell you, yet. Sorry," said Jacob.

"This is unbelievable," I said.

"Someday you'll understand everything, Isabella. But not now."

"I won't leave this place with you," I said, shaking my head. There was no way I was going to leave with Jacob Black. I couldn't trust him or the Mayor.

"Are you sure about that, Isabella?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. I was about to turn away from him when I saw Charlie. He stood in front of a window, pointing his gun at Jacob's head. I closed my eyes for a moment. This was just great.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand. Jacob shot me a weird look, nodding his head. I was going to find a way to stop Charlie and this nonsense.


	57. Chapter 55

**Wow. Almost 90,000 views. Thank you so much.**

* * *

I stayed silent the whole way back to Forks. I was confused and angry, and had no idea what to do next. Jacob pulled the truck onto another smaller street.

"Almost home," he said, casting a glance my way.

"He told me, you know."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" I asked, turning to face Jacob.

"The Mayor told me that you remember everything. You know, that you met him a few years ago."

"I don't remember everything. God, I was barely nine years old, Jacob."

"So you've no idea that you were in come for a whole week?" My eyes went wide. What was he talking about?

"Oh, you really don't know, do you?" I shook my head. No.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you then," said Jacob.

"No, please. Tell me everything you know."

"Fine, your choice. Carlisle, Edward's father, beat the crap out of him and his wife Esme." My mouth parted slightly.

"No."

"I'm afraid it's true."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I was just getting there. Don't worry, Isabella. Your grandma and Carlisle were friends. She visited him one day and you were with her."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know every detail, but it was bad. She left you with Carlisle and Edward because your grandpa was suddenly very ill." Jacob closed his eyes.

"Carlisle got drunk that night. He slapped you, Isabella," said Jacob.

"Of course, your grams doesn't know about that, but Edward knows."

"What did he do?"

"Easy. Edward protected you. He took you to the motel after Carlisle was finished with him."

"He really did that?"

"Yeah, but he didn't want you to know."

"But why couldn't I remember? Why was I in coma?"

"I don't know. Edward didn't tell me," said Jacob.

"But it wasn't his fault. He was just protecting you."

"So it's true. He killed his own father?" I asked. Finally, I was getting some answers.

"Yes. Edward killed Carlisle."


	58. Chapter 56

My lips trembled. I knew that Edward Cullen wasn't a good guy, but I never expected this.

"Hey, you scared now or what?" Jacob laughed slightly. I shook my head. No, I wasn't scared.

"No," I finally said, staring at the teenage boy beside me.

"Good, because he's here," said Jacob before he stopped the car in front of Grandma's house.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. Ask him." I took a deep breath. I wish things would get back to normal. Slowly, I opened the car door.

"Wait!" said Jacob.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't be too hard on him, okay."

"I'll try. Thanks, Jacob," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just don't try to kill each other," said Jacob. I let out a small noise of frustration, something between a tisk and a snort. Of course he would say that.

"Goodbye, Jacob," I said, slamming shut the car door. My breath caught for a second when I looked at Mayor Cullen. He wore tight-fitting clothes with the shirt opened at the top and an old pair of sneakers.

"Isabella. "

"Mayor."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You really want to to the truth," I said, staring into his eyes.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"I'll tell you anyway. No, I'm not okay. I hate everything about this town." I stepped closer to him.

"I hate everything about you."

"No, you don't," he said.

"Wanna bet, Cullen?" His face held no emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me that we had met before?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, you scared me anyway. You should have told me. I deserved the truth. It was your father that did terrible things. He had no right to touch us."

"You know about that?" he asked.

"Jacob told me," I said.

"He shouldn't have. What else do you know?" he asked.

"I know that I was in coma for about a wreek and-"

"And, what?" He grabbed my hand.

"Tell me what you know?" His voice was soft, and I didn't want to admit that I felt something else for him in that moment. Something other than hate.

"I know that you killed your father."


	59. Chapter 57

He stared at me for a long time.

"What did you just say?"

"I know what you did."

"You know nothing about me, little one. How often do I need to repeat myself?"

"Then leave me alone," I said.

"I can't. Not yet anyway. First I've to punish you for breaking my rules."

"You're insane. Why can't you just leave me and my family alone? What have I ever done to you?"

"You don't understand," he said.

"Just leave and never come back. I don't want to see you."

"I'll always come back for you. Don't you remember the promise I made to you all those years ago?"

"I don't remember anything, Cullen. Now, leave me alone."

"You know what. Fine, I will leave. But first I will tell you the truth." He took a deep breath.

"I killed Carlisle." I didn't know what to say.

"I killed him because I had enough of him, and I enjoyed every minute of it." I slapped his hand away.

"You're a monster, Edward Cullen."

"Actually, you're not the first one to tell me that, Isabella. And you won't be the last."

"You disgust me," I said slowly.

"No, I don't, Isabella." He made a step towards me.

"You and I both know that you're a bad liar." I saw his lips curl into a smile. Our bodies shifted even closer together. His warm breath brushed my cheek.

"You should get inside. I'm sure Joe's already freaking out."

"Right," I said, not really sure why I was still talking to him.

"Goodbye, Mayor Cullen." I turned around, never looking back at him.


	60. Chapter 58

**Almost 100k views. Thank you so much. I'll post 2 extra long chapters when Mayor Cullen gets 100k views.**

* * *

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"None of your Business, Grandma," I said, entering the living room.

"It is my business because I'm your legal guardian, Isabella." She grabbed my arm.

"Don't tell me you were with him the whole time." I shook my head. I would never tell her that I was with Jacob and then got kidnapped by my own father.

"I saw Edward. You talked to him just five minutes ago. What did he do to you? Did he touch you?" I didn't answer.

"Tell me now, or I'll call the police." I lauged.

"Oh, now you want to call the police, but when they beat me or almost killed Mike Newton you did nothing."

"This is not a game, Isabella."

"I know, but you're very good at playing it, Grams."

"I only did, what I had to do."

"You slapped me."

"I apologized for that," she said, letting go of my arm.

"Right, but I trusted you," I said.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, Isabella? If peole saw you and Edward together, they'll try to hurt you to get to him."

"So you know what he did?"

"I only know a few things, Isabella."

"Do you know what Carlisle did to him and his mother?" Grandma Joe shook her head.

"He was a good man, sweety." I let out a deep laugh, shaking my head.

"No, he wasn't."

"I'll not listen to this nonsense anymore, Isabella," she said.

"You'll never see this man again."

"What if I don't listen to you? What if I want to make my own choices for once?"

"Then you'll have to leave my house."

"You don't mean that," I said.

"Oh, believe me. I've never been more serious in my whole life." I stared at her, tears already forming in my eyes.

"I'm doing this for our family. Edward would do anything to get his revenge on Charlie."

"Charlie? What does Dad have to to with anything?" I asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Grandma Joe sighed softly.

"I will tell you only once. So listen carefully," she said.

"Edward wants to get close to you to get to Charlie."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie killed Edward's mother."


	61. Chapter 59

**Almost 100k views. Thank you so much. Don't forget to leave a review. It would make me very happy :P**

* * *

"No, you're lying." Charlie was a bastard, but he wasn't a murderer. Just no.

"I'm afraid it's the truth, Isabella. Why do you think he disappeared soon after your mother's death?" My eyes went wide. She had known the whole time.

"You knew the whole time and didn't say anything?"

"Yes, I knew what Charlie had done," she said, staring into my eyes.

"I also knew that he abused you for years."

"You're no better than Charlie and Mayor Cullen."

"Please, listen to me. Charlie threatened me."

"He did?" I was irritated. Why would he do that?

"Yes," said Joe.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because I was there when he killed Esme."

"What?"

"I had no idea what he would do, Isabella. If I had, I would have called the police." Grandma Joe broke down in tears.

"It's my fault that she died. I saw Charlie pointing his gun at her and did nothing. I couldn't move."

"Yes, it is. You could have saved her," I said, stepping closer to her. Then I whispered, "You could have saved Edward." There was so much venom in my voice I hardly recognized myself.

"I won't stay away from Edward Cullen, and you won't stop me."

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Isabella. You've changed so much," said Joe.

"It's a good thing then that I've never felt more alive," I said before turning around. People were not going to mistreat me anymore.


	62. Chapter 60

**Sorry for the confusion. Edward is 24 in this story. Bella is almost 18. You're welcome to take a look at my other stories. I promise, no more secrets. At least for a while. This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

Don't forget to leave a review. **It would make me very happy :P**

* * *

I opened the front door, not expecting to see Mayor Cullen.

"Mayor Cullen?" He shot me a look.

"Isabella. I heard everything," said Edward.

"You did?" He nodded.

"Now, what should I do with you, Isabella Swan?" he asked, putting a finger under his chin as if he was in deep thoughts.

"Take me with you," I said. His eyes got wide.

"No, you don't mean that," said the Mayor.

"How old are you anyway? 16?"

"I'm almost 18, Mayor."

"No, I can't do that. You've to stay with Joe."

"Why? She lied to me. Almost everybody lies to me, except for you." I didn't know why I wanted to be near him, but I knew that I was telling the truth. I couldn't trust Grandma Joe, Charlie or Jacob.

"You don't know me, Isabella. You just see what you want to see," said Edward, taking a step back. My mouth went dry.

"I don't expect anything from you, Cullen. I just want to leave this place for a while," I said, thinking about what Grams had done. Then I thought about what Mayor Cullen had done to Mike Newton and Lauren, and I shivered slightly. He wasn't a saint, but I wasn't a saint either.

"Isabella, if I take you with me now, you'll be in serious trouble."

"I know," I said, stepping outside. I then closed the door behind me, inhaling the fresh air.

"I've gont too far to stop now, Cullen. Let's go."


	63. Chapter 61

**Sorry for the confusion. Edward is 24 in this story. Bella is almost 18. You're welcome to take a look at my other stories. I promise, no more secrets. At least for a while. This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

Don't forget to leave a review. **It would make me very happy :P**

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Isabella."

"Of course it's not a good idea," I said.

"But I need to leave this place." Mayor Cullen shook his head.

"No, I won't break my own rules for someone like you," said Edward, turning around. I called after him. I had to know the truth.

"Wait!" Edward stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to face me.

"What is it, Isabella?" he asked.

"Is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Charlie kill your mother?" I asked, never breaking eye contact. The Mayor was aware that his face had a very pained expression. After a few seconds he finally answered.

"Yes, he did."

"That's all I wanted to know. Goodbye, Mayor."

"No, I believe it's my turn to ask you a question," he said.

"Why did you want to go home with me?"

"I told you. I had a bad fight with my grandma."

"I don't believe you, Isabella. There has to be another reason."

"You're wrong," I said.

"I'm a lot of things, kid. But you will learn that I'm never wrong." I gasped slightly when he touched my cheek with his fingertips.

"Tell me the truth and I won't punish you, Isabella."

"I'm not lying. I swear."

"Very well. We're doing it the hard way," said Mayor Cullen. His hand then covered my mouth with a cloth. 'Breathe, Isabella. Take a deep breath,' he said. The cloth had a sharp odor. When our eyes met, he pressed his lips into my palm. Then everything went black.


	64. Chapter 62

**This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

Don't forget to leave a review. **It would make me very happy :P 10 reviews for the next chappie.**

* * *

I woke up tied to a chair. I had no idea where I was or how I what was going to happen to me now.

"Good, the bitch is finally awake." A woman with blonde hair walked around the small room. Her tight black dress clung to her body, and I looked her up and down. She couldn't have been older than 20.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring at her. She shook her head while taking a step towards me.

"Who am I?" She laughed ever so slightly, scratching my cheek with her fingernails.

"I'm Edward's fiancée," said the woman.

"What?" I closed my eyes. This couldn't be true. Edward Cullen wasn't engaged to this woman. Jacob and Grandma Joe had told me that he lived with his sister Alice. Who was this woman? And what did she want from me?

"Let me guess. You didn't know, right?" She let out another laugh.

"You fucked him, am I right?" I shook my head. No. I would never sleep with this man.

"No, I didn't," I said.

"Liar. I always know when somebody lies to me, kid."

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around the room.

"You mean my fiancée? He's not here, sweetie. He wouldn't protect you anyway." I didn't even know her name, but I already had a bad feeling about this woman.

"Tell me, will you stay away from Edward?" Her voice was low, and I knew that it would be mistake to say no. My lips quivered, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Now, the real fun can begin," said the woman, slapping me across the face.

* * *

 **So, do you think the woman is lying to Bella? You will find out soon. Edward will be back in the next chapter.**


	65. Chapter 63

**This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It would make me very happy :P 10 reviews for the next chappie. Some of you guys may think I'm doing a bad job. Everyone has the right to his own opinion, and you can leave a review, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing. I'm gonna be honest with you now. I don't care about bad reviews. It's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it. If you want something else, you should write your own story.**

* * *

She slapped me again before a low voice called her name.

"What the hell are you doing, Kate?" Mayor Cullen entered the room. He wore an expensive suit and sunglasses.

"I'm doing what you told me to do, Eddie."

"I never told you to hurt her," said the Mayor.

"Fine. I'm sorry, okay."

"Leave us alone, Kate."

"But I thought we would have dinner together?"

"No," said Edward, turning away from her.

"Fine. Have fun with this bitch," said Kate before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You seriously ask me if I'm okay?" I laughed.

"You kidnapped me. And you lied to me."

"What are you talking about, Isabella? I never lied to you."

"Right. So when you kissed me you didn't think about your fiancée?" His eyes widened. He hadn't expected that.

"That's right, Cullen. I know your dirty little secret."

"It's not like that, Isabella."

"Oh, really?" I didn't believe him.

"It was Carlisle's idea. I don't want to marry her."

"What?" I asked.

"It's an arranged marriage, Isabella."

"But you love her?"

"Love her?" He let out a loud laugh. Then he shook his head.

"No, I don't. But she has other qualities I like, if you know what I mean."

"You are disgusting, Cullen."

"Watch your tone, Isabella."

"Or what? Will you rape me? Or kidnap me again?"

"You've no idea what I could do to you, kid."

"I don't want to be here with you and your bitch."

"Too bad you won't leave anytime soon. I need to you."

"You need me?"

"Not like that, Isabella. All you have to do is help me find Charlie. He escaped after his punishment," said the Mayor.

"He will pay for what he did to my mother or I will kill you in front of him."

"You never cared for me," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Care for you? Of course not. You're 17, Isabella. Nothing will ever happen between us." Tears streamed down my face as I stared at his face. In this moment I realized that everything I thought I knew was a lie.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Will Edward really marry Kate? Will he let Bella go?**


	66. Chapter 64

**This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It would make me very happy :P 10 reviews for the next chappie. Some of you guys may think I'm doing a bad job. Everyone has the right to his own opinion, and you can leave a review, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing. I'm gonna be honest with you now. I don't care about bad reviews. It's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it. If you want something else, you should write your own story.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

My eyes almost betrayed me when I looked at her. She believed me. Good. I hated myself for doing this to her, but she needed to hate me. I could never give her what she wanted, let alone be with her. I was too fucked up to love.

"Now, what should I do with you, Isabella? You should have listened to your grandma and stayed the hell away from me." Carefully, I placed my fingers on her cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" She had tears in her eyes. I briefly felt a tinge of remorse.

"It has nothing to do with you, kid. I want your father. I will do anything to get revenge."

"Let me go. I will help you," said Isabella. I shook my head. She would never help me. I knew that she was lying to my face. How dare she! I grabbed arm.

"Didn't you hear me? I can't let you go now. I need you. Charlie will come and get you, and then I will kill him," I said, letting go of her.

"You're sick," said Isabella. I laughed rather loudly. She had no idea.

"Am I? What about your father? Or Joe? I'm not the only person in Forks with secrets, Isabella. You should know that by now." I was beyond angry, and I needed to leave before I did something I would regret later.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I will find my fiancée," I said, rolling my eyes. I hated Kate. I didn't stay with her because she had money and power, no. I stayed with her because of Alice. For some weird reason she liked Kate, and after everything she had been through and I couldn't forbid her to see Kate.

"I will see you in an hour. You will get something to eat then," I said, looking one last time at her. Then I turned around. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like Edward's POV? Will he ever let Bella go? And what about Charlie? Will he really save his daughter?**


	67. Chapter 65

**Wow. 100k views in 3 months. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It would make me very happy :P 10 reviews for the next chappie. Some of you guys may think I'm doing a bad job. Everyone has the right to his own opinion, and you can leave a Review.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I slammed the door shut behind me and let my gaze wander around the room. I had been right. Kate was in my bedroom as always.

"What the hell is your problem, Eddie?" Kate stared at me with a deep frown on her face. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to tell her what I was really thinking. No freaking way! She didn't stand to greet me or even touch me.

"Oh, you would like to know, would you?" I asked, raising my voice at her. I was beyond furious, and this woman was pissing me off even more. I clenched my fist.

"What?" She picked up on the hostility.

"Why are you mad? I haven't even said anything," said Kate, slowly getting up from the king size bed.

"You should relax," she said with a light smirk. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew exactly what was she wanted from me. Money. It was all about the money I had.

"Tell me, is there anything I can do to help you?" Kate licked her lips as her eyes met mine. She was a real tease, and I tried to ignore her as much as possible.

"It's about this girl, right? What's her name again? Bella?"

"Isabella. Her name is Isabella," I said, grabbing her hand rather roughly. How dare she talk about Isabella.

"You know, maybe we should just let her go. I mean, Charlie Swan won't come to save her. We both know that he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Maybe, I should let your father know what you did last week," I said.

"You wouldn't dare. You said you wouldn't tell anyone about me and Emmett. It was only once. And we didn't even have sex. I just gave him a blow job." Kate's voice was low, and I knew she wouldn't say another word about Isabella. At least not for a few hours. I kissed her deeply, still thinking about Isabella Swan. The girl I had sworn to protect so many years ago. All of the sudden Kate broke our kiss.

"I won't sleep with you, Cullen," she said. I stared at her before nodding. Of course, I didn't really want to sleep with her. There was only one girl I would love to touch, but she was never going to be mine.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like Edward's POV? Will he ever let Bella go? And what about Charlie? Will he really save his daughter?**


	68. Chapter 66

**Wow. 103k views in 3 months. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It would make me very happy :P 10 reviews for the next chappie. Some of you guys may think I'm doing a bad job. Everyone has the right to his own opinion, and you can leave a Review.**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

Two hours. It had been two hours since Edward Cullen left. My tired eyes fluttered shut for a moment when the moaning got louder. I knew exactly what Edward and his fiancée were doing upstairs, and I had no idea why it hurt so much. I felt cold tears start to stream down my face. Mayor Cullen was a Monster, a bastard. He didn´t deserve kindness from anyone. He kidnapped me. He embarressed me in front of his people. Another twenty minutes went by. The loud moaning had finally stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. His woman, I thought her name was Kate, entered the room, a wistful smile plastered across her face. Her slender legs were bare and the dark T-shirt barely covered her underwear.

"Well, well. It seems things have changed, kid."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, shaking my head. I had no idea what this woman wanted from me, and, to be honest, she scared me.

"Don't talk to me like that, you stupid kid. I was being nice to you, but now I think I shouldn't be nice to someone like you," said Kate. My mouth parted slightly. She was being nice to me? I shivered ever so slightly. I didn't want to think what she would do if she had a really bad day.

"My fiancé would like to talk to you in his office." I almost rolled my eyes. I didn't want to this man after what he had done to me. I took a deep breath. Actually, I just wanted to leave this place and never see Mayor Cullen again.

"Don't even think about running. You would never escape, bitch. Of Course, I told him it's a bad idea because you are useless, but you know, my man is very stubborn." He smirked at me, and I nodded my head. Mayor Cullen was really stubborn. My eyes widened when I realized what I had just done. Wait a Minute. Did I just agree with a woman who hates me? Kate grabbed my arm roughly, and then she helped me to slip out of my handcuffs.

"I must warn you, Isabella." I had a bad feeling as soon as she said my name.

"This is your only chance. Don't blow it, or I will kill you," she said, slapping me across the face.

"Oh, and you might want to stay away from Edward after that. You wouldn't want to wake up with a bald head, now would you?"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like Edward's POV? Will he ever let Bella go? And what about Charlie? Will he really save his daughter?**


	69. Chapter 67

**Wow. 105k views in 3 months. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It would make me very happy :P 10 reviews for the next chappie. Some of you guys may think I'm doing a bad job. Everyone has the right to his own opinion, and you can leave a Review.**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

My lips trembled as Kate dragged me down the hall.

"Don't talk to him unless he tells you to," said Kate as we stopped in front of a room. I assumed it was his office. I nodded slowly, not sure what else to do. I just wanted to leave this place, and I would do anything to go home. Wherever that was.

"Good. Now, you might actually survive this, girl." Kate let go of my arm when she opened the door.

"Here she is, Eddie."

"Leave us alone, Kate."

"As you wish. I will see you later," said Kate. Mayor Cullen made a disgusted face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said after a while. Kate shot me a nasty look, then she turned around and left the room.

"Sit down, Isabella. This might take a while." Carefully, I sat down on the old leather seat.

"Now, and I know you have a lot of questions." I nodded slowly.

"Right. You already know why you're here, but I might let you go after I killed Charlie."

"You can't just kill him," I said.

"Why the hell not, Isabella?"

"Because."

"Oh, that´s really sweet. That's the answer I expected from you." He let out a laugh.

"I know you don't really care about him, kid."

"That's not true," I said, but I knew that he didn't believe me. God, why couldn't he just let me go? He didn't really need me if he really wanted to kill Charlie. He had a lot of power over people, not just in Forks. He could easily find him, I was sure of that.

"You don't even need me, Cullen. I don't know where Charlie is," I said. He laughed again.

"I don't need you?" he asked, getting up from his seat. I took a deep breath.

"Why, Isabella. That's where you´re wrong," he said. His deep voice send shivers down my spine. What would he do to me now?

"You will stay with me until your father comes to get you." Without control, tears formed in my eyes. Mayor Cullen grabbed my arm.

"Hey, don't cry. I know that Charlie will come to get you and then you will never have to see me again unless you decide to do something stupid. Like go to police." His voice was gentle. Without thinking, I lunged forward and hugged him tightly. He didn't return the embrace. I hated everything about him, but in that moment he was the only person that wasn't lying to me.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like Edward's POV? Will he ever let Bella go? And what about Charlie? Will he really save his daughter?**


	70. Chapter 68

**Wow. 107k views in 3 months. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. This story will have 80 chapters, maybe more. I don't know yet.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

I had no idea how long we stayed that way before I let go of him. I knew it was mistake that I hugged him, but then again, nothing in my life made sense right now.

"Tell me. What do you want, Isabella?" Mayor Cullen whispered. I shook my head ever so slightly.

"I don't know. I just want to leave this place."

"That's a lie. We both know that."

"You don't know me, Cullen. Why would I want to stay here? You disgust me."

"Are you sure about that?" He grabbed my chin roughly. I immediately tried to push him away from me.

"Soon you'll learn to enjoy, Isabella." Despite my best efforts a tear streaked down my face. My body trembled, and my lips quivered. He leaned forward and said, "Tell me, what do you want?" I tried to break eye contact, but he forced me to look at him. He was going to kiss me, and for a second everything around us didn't matter, but when his sweet lips were about to meet mine, I freaked out. I pushed him away from me, breathing deeply. Then I slapped him hard across his cheek. He shut his eyes slowly and turned back to me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. With his free hand he held my face.

"You will never do that again, do you understand?" There was no mockery in his voice. For once, he was dead serious.

"Do you understand?" he asked again. I stared up at him and nodded my head.

"Good," he said, letting go of my face. He then moved to a corner in the room.

"You should go now before I do something I will regret, kid." I didn't waste another second. I turned around and left the room. I couldn't believe that he had almost kissed me. What was he doing to me? Or better yet, why would he kiss me?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Does Edward like Bella? And what about Charlie? Do you think he will come to save her?**


	71. Chapter 69

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I will write an extra long chapter.**

 **Don't worry. I will edit every chapter. This story will make sense, I promise. This is just the first draft. There will be mistakes, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

I screwed my eyes shut when I bumbed into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" said a deep voice. I stared up at a dark-haired man. His hair stood up in all direction, and he wore a black shirt and sweatpants, and his sneakers were covered in mud. I couldn't believe my luck. It was one of Mayor Cullen's men.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Everybody knows your name, kid. My name is Jared, by the way." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say how nice it was to meet him.

"You know, this place is not so bad, kid," said the man named Jared.

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't take it anymore. Didn't he know that I was a prisoner in this place?

"This place, who's the owner?"

"Edward of course. I thought you knew," said Jared. I shook my head. No.

"Where are you going?" he asked when I turned around.

"I'm going to see Jacob," I answered even though it was none of his business. Jared let out a deep chuckle.

"That's not the direction to his room," he said.

"Tell me, where is his room then? I need to talk to him, like now."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's kind of busy right now."

"With what?"

"Can't tell you, kid. Sorry, Edward will kill me if he finds out the truth."

"What are you talking about? What is Jacob doing?"

"It's not what he's doing. It's who he is doing, kid." My eyes became wide. What was this man talking about.

"Edward was right about you, you know. You're really an innocent girl. You don't even see what's in front of your eyes." He chuckled again.

"Come on. I will show you Jacob's room, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Jared took a step towards me, grabbing my arm.

"Hey, don't touch me." Jared raises his hands. I knew he meant no harm, but better safe than sorry, right?

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just take me to Jacob," I said.

"As the lady wishes," he said. I followed him silently. I had nothing to say to him, that much was obvious.

"We're here. That's Jake's room."

"Great. thanks," I said.

"Wait a minute! You're not seriously going inside right now?" I shot him a look. What's wrong with this guy? I was about to open the door when I heard loud moaning.

"What's up with the noise?" I asked, turning to look at Jared.

"Shit, you really don't know, do you?" I shook my head.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Jared, taking a deep breath. He then stepped in front of me and opened the door.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Jacob's POV.**


	72. Chapter 70

**Jacob's POV**

I knew she was never going to be my girl, and I was okay with that. I didn't want to think about my best friend right now. Not when I had his girl in my bed.

"Jake." Kate's soft moan send hot shivers down my spine. She might not know it, but I've never been so turned on in my whole life. I grabbed her wrist, my eyes flashing desire. My whole body tensed when her fingers touched my bare torso.

"You know that I want you, right?" Her sweet voice sounded like heaven to me. How was I going to let her go in a few months? Finally, I nodded my head.

Yes. I knew that she wanted me as much I wanted her, but I wanted more than just her body. I wanted everything.

She had a small smile on her lips as I kissed her mouth ever so lightly. Slowly, her hands wandered lower to the bulge in my boxer briefs. My eyes were closed when when she grasped my dick and stroked it slowly.

"Do you like that?" she asked. I gave a quick nod. Of course I liked that. I liked everything she did to me. She leaned forward and slid my hard cock between her lips.

She sucked it greedily, taking him fully into her mouth. I felt that amazing tingling sensation throughout my whole penis, and I wished it would never end.

How could she make me feel this way? I was craving to be touched by her. Only her. I let out a rather loud moan. I wanted to eat her pussy and made her feel good, too.

"Cum for me," she whispered without moving her lips. At this point I was desperate to cum and there was nothing I could do to control myself. I felt a flutter of something and knew that I was close. So close.

"I'm so close, love." Kate sucked even harder on my cock now. Thrills raced through my body. After this I was going to take her like never before. My semen spilled down her throat and filled up her mouth. She tried to swallow every last drop, but then she let go of me. A loud gasped made me shiver.

I had been so turned on that I didn't realize that Kate and I were no longer alone. I looked up and stared into brown eyes. Kate rolled her eyes, but I couldn't believe my eyes. What was she doing here?

"Isabella."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review, please. Thanks.**


	73. Chapter 71

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster. If I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I will write an extra long chapter.**

 **Don't worry. I will edit every chapter. This story will make sense, I promise. This is just the first draft. There will be mistakes, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

I closed my eyes for a second, not believing what was in front of me.

"Look, I told you that it was a bad idea," said Jared. He looked concerned, and I had a pretty good idea why. He was also friends with Mayor Cullen and Jacob Black was sleeping with his fiancé. All of the sudden I stopped dead in my tracks. Wait, Mayor Cullen. Did he know what Kate was doing with his best friend? He seems to think he knows everything about everything.

"Could you maybe, I don't know, leave this room? If you don't see it we're kind of busy right now", said Kate to Jared. Then she stared at Jacob.

"Kate, please. Be quiet, this is serious," he said, running a hand trough his dark hair. I knew that he was troubled right now, but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. Jared shook his head, laughing.

"I knew that you were screwing her, Jake. I just needed proof."

"Look, man. It's not like that, okay," said his friend.

"Oh, really? For me it looks like you are srewing Edward's girl," said Jared.

"Fine, you got me. What are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"If you want to know if I'm going to tell Edward then the answer is no. I won't tell him. It's not my place to tell him."

"That's all really nice, you know. But what about her?" Kate asked, getting up from the bed.

"Isabella? She won't tell anyone, right?" Jacob shot me a look. I didn't know what to say as I didn't trust anyone in this room.

"You won't tell him, right? Please, you've no idea what's really going on," said Jacob.

"I don't know what's going on?" I took a step towards him.

"You sleep with the same woman as your best friend. There's nothing you can say to make this better, Jacob Black."

"I didn't sleep with Eddie."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you deaf? Jacob is the only man I've slept with in months," said Kate.

"But I heard you. You were with Mayor Cullen," I said.

"No, I left his room after he kissed me. I went to Jacob's room after that." I shook my head. No, that couldn't be true, could it? Jared mouth was open. He, too, couldn't believe what Kate was saying.

"But I heard you. Don't you think Mayor Cullen heard you, too?" Kate let out a dark laugh.

"No, I don't think so, kid. He was in his office at that time. He couldn't have heard us," said Kate. I had heard enough. I didn't want to stay in this room. I glanced at Jacob on last time before turning around.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	74. Chapter 72

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster.**

 **THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT. THERE WILL BE MISTAKES, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

"Hey, wait up!" I ignored Jared's call. I had a hard time to understand why Kate would crawl in bed with Jacob while she was engaged to another.

"Where are you going? You can't leave this house, you know," said Jared when he had finally reached me. I stared at him.

"Not my choice, girl. Edward said he wants you here," he said.

"You like, don't you?"

"I don't like Jacob," I said. It was true. Of course, he was good-looking, but there was no spark between us.

"I'm not talking about Jake, kid."

"Then who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward," said Jared. My jaw dropped open. Now, why would Jared think that? I hated this man.

"I like you. You're not like the girls he had dated before. You're different. I guess that's why he has a soft spot for you."

"You're wrong. There's nothing between him and I."

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded slowly.

"You might not realize this, but you're a terrible liar. I was there when you kissed him," said Jared.

"Look, I'm not going to judge you, but you should know that Edward has a lot of baggage. He's not easy to deal with." I closed my eyes. I already knew that Mayor Cullen wasn't like any other man.

"So, will you tell him about Jake and Kate?" I shook my head. No. I wouldn't.

"Good. He may not love her, but it would crush him that Jake betrayed him like that."

"Do you really believe her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jared.

"It's just weird that Kate didn't sleep with Mayor Cullen, don't you think?"

"Why? Did he tell you that he's slept with her?" I shook my head. No, he had never said a word about sex. I just assumed that they did it.

"See, it's not really that complicated, kid. Just wait and see. Everything will make sense," said Jared, flashing me a small smile before putting his Hand on my shoulder. I had a bad feeling about everything, but I still nodded.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	75. Chapter 73

**Please, have a look at my other stories :P**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"What the hell do you want?" I asked when someone opened the door to my office.

"Relax, man. I just wanted to tell you that I just saw your girl with Jared." That caught my attention as I knew that he wasn't talking about Kate.

"Isabella?" Seth nodded slowly. This kid was just too damn shy, but I didn't mind at all. I knew that it was wrong to tell the guys that Isabella was my girl, but I didn't want her to get hurt by Paul or Embry. If they thought she was my girl, they would leave her alone.

"Well, what else did you see?" I asked, closing my eyes. I already felt anger rising in my chest. What was she doing with Jared? And how did she even know him?

"They were with Jacob and Kate in Jake's room."

"What do you mean they were in Jake's room." Seth stayed silent, and in that moment I knew that something bad must have happened.

"Tell me what you saw, kid, and I won't punish you," I said. Of course I would never hurt Seth Clearwater. He was just a kid after all, not even 16 yet.

"I heard them talking and then-"

"Then what? Spit it out, Clearwater!" I was really getting impatient. What the hell was going on? It couldn't be that bad, right?

"I think Jake had sex with Kate. She was almost naked."

"No, you're wrong. He would never betray me like that, kid."

"I just told you what I heard and saw. Kate said that Jake is the only man she's slept with in months." My face paled. How could Seth know that I hadn't slept with Kate?

"You know that I would never lie to you, Edward," said Seth, staring straight into my eyes.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked. Seth shook his head.

"Good. You won't tell anyone about what you saw today, kid. I will take care of everything," I said, getting up from the leather chair. His eyes went wide.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. I chuckled when I saw his scared expression. This was going to be fun.

"You'll see. But for now I will let them think they're safe," I answered with no emotion in my voice. If Jake wants to play, fine. I had never lost a game before.

* * *

 **So, Edward knows. What will happen next? Review.**


	76. Chapter 74

**Please, have a look at my other stories :P**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

Jared brought me to a room on the first floor. I still had a bad feeling about everything. What would happen if Mayor Cullen found out what Jacob and Kate did behind his back? Would he kill them?

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" he asked, opening the door. I didn't say a word as I was just too nervous.

"Right, I guess I'll see you around," said Jared, leaving me alone. He slammed the door behind him. Minutes felt like hours, and I was walking around the room when the door was opened again. My first thought was that Jared was back, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was pretty tired, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with this man. Mayor Cullen entered the room, stealing a glance at me. Then he spoke in a low voice.

"I need your help," he said. I took a deep breath. Not this again.

"I know that you know about Jacob and Kate."

"I've no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, kid." He laughed when he noticed my pale face.

"The thing is I really don't care about Kate. Well, not as a lover."

"Then why are you so mad?" I asked.

"You're so cute, kid," he said.

"I'm mad because they betrayed me. He could've fucked every woman, but he decided to screw the woman I'm going to marry in a few months." I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Wait, he was going to be a married man in just a few months from now?

"Why don't you just broke off the engagement?" I asked.

"You really know nothing about money, do you? If we broke off the engagement, Kate's father would get all of my money. Carlisle made sure that I would never get rid of her." My jaw dropped. That was the reason why he was with Kate? I was finally getting answers, but I didn't like it at all.

"You'll help me," he said. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Because you need me as much as I need you."

"I won't help you. I'm not a killer, Cullen," I said.

"Wait, you really think I would kill my best friend?" he asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer, Isabela." I nodded.

"I see. I don't want to kill them. I want to make them suffer. Nobody betrays me like that without facing the consequenses."

"What are you going to do?" I asked even though I already knew that I wouldn't like the answer to my question.

"I've this plan, Isabella. And you'll help me to make it work."

* * *

 **So, Edward knows. What will happen next? Review.**


	77. Chapter 75

**Please, have a look at my other stories :P**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

"Wait, you want me to spy on Jacob and Kate?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Isabella?"

"Is this some kind of trick?" He shook his head.

"No, no trick. I want him to admit that he's with Kate. Then I can punish them. Nobody breaks my rules, kid." I sighed deeply. Of course, his rules. I had almost forgotten about those ridiculous rules.

"You'll start today. Don't make it too obvious and don't tell anyone that I know about their sex encounters."

"And if I won't do it?" I asked.

"Then you leave me no other choice. I'll tell Paul that he has to bring your grandma to me. I've been wondering for a long time if she knows where your father is." My jaw dropped. He wouldn't do that, right? I knew that he was a bastard, but he would never drag my grams into this mess, right?

"You should know by now that I'm not a patient man, Isabella. Why won't you just do as I say?"

"How do you know that this will work? I mean, Jacob isn't stupid."

"Oh, I know for a fact that he isn't stupid," said the Mayor.

"Then why do you want me to spy on them? You already know what they've done."

"I'll make them suffer, Isabella. There wouldn't be any fun if I just punish them. I want to know everything about them. Their secrets. Then I'll crush them."

"You're a bastard," I said. I couldn't take this nonsense anymore.

"You're just like your father, Cullen."

"You dare to talk about my father? I'm nothing like him." His dark eyes dared me with anger. I had gone too far, but I wasn't sorry. I was only telling the truth.

"Do I have to remind you that you're only breathing because I need you alive?" I didn't make a sound, too afraid that he would hit me.

"That's what I thought. What I say goes, kid," he said.

"Just follow the plan." He didn't glance at me when he left the room. I shut my eyes, trying to come up with an escape plan.

* * *

 **So, Isabella will be Edward' spy. What will happen next? Review.**


	78. Chapter 76

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster.**

 **THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT. THERE WILL BE MISTAKES, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

 **Edward**

As soon as I had closed the door behind me, I sighed deeply. I knew that she hated me now, and that was exactly what I wanted, right? I chuckled slighty, shaking my head. No, of course I didn't want her to hate me, but what other choice did I have? I wanted to kill her father with my bare hands. Things couldn't get more complicated. Even if I would spare him, she would still hate me. I cursed softly under my breath. I had messed things up between us.

"Fuck." I slammed my fist against the wall. What was I going to do know? I couldn't keep Isabella at my house forever, but it was too dangerous to just let her go. Charlie was still out there, and only God knows what he was planning to do. His dislike for me wasn't a secret. He wanted me dead. I hit the wall again. My hands were bleeding now, stinging badly.

"Hey, man. What's up with you?" I shivered when I heard his voice. What the hell did he want from me? I turned around to face him.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Whoa, what happened to you? You're bleeding," said Jacob.

"It's nothing. You should leave me alone, Jake," I said. I didn't want to deal with him right now. Not after what he had done.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I said it was nothing."

"Right. Then why are looking at me like you want to kill me?"

"Fine, you got me. I'm mad, okay."

"Is this about the girl?"

"This has nothing to do with Isabella. I suggest you leave now."

"You know, you can't lie to me. I know you, Edward. You like her," said Jacob.

"That's where you're wrong, Jake. I thought you were smarter than that. I don't even know you anymore," I said, turning away from him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I said.

"This girl has really fucked you up, Cullen," he said. His cold eyes stared at me. I walked away without saying another word. Soon. Soon he would regret everything.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	79. Chapter 77

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster.**

 **THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT. THERE WILL BE MISTAKES, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

 **Isabella**

"What are you doing here?" I asked when Jacob entered the room.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Bella," said Jacob.

"What do you want from me?"

"Listen, I know that he knows."

"I've no idea what you're talking about?"

"I'm talking about Edward. He knows about me and Kate."

"How?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm not stupid," said.

"I just saw him. He was different and looked at me like he wanted to kill me. That's how I know it."

"You're not mad?" I stared at him for a long time.

"Now, why would I be mad?" Jacob laughed.

"He doesn't love her. God, he doesn't even care about Kate," said Jacob.

"He's only doing this because he would lose all of his money is he doesn't marry her. Carslisle was a sick bastard." I nodded my head.

"Wait a second. He told you about the deal?" I nodded slowly.

"Wow. I'm impressed," said Jacob. Before I had the chance to ask what he meant, he spoke again in a deep voice.

"You should be ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight you're getting out of here, and I'll help you."

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	80. Chapter 78

**Please, have a look at my other stories :P**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

I turned off the shower and took a deep breath. Tonight I would finally leave this place for good. I didn't know what I was going to to after my escape, but I was glad that I would never have to see Mayor Cullen and his gang again. I would run. Maybe I could even talk to Grandma Joe.

She needed to know everything that had happened, and maybe, just maybe, she was going to leave town with me. A crashing sound startled me, but I was still naked and couldn't leave the shower yet. I heard another loud crash, this time it sounded like a door was broken down.

My whole body trembled. What was going on? Suddenly, someone entered the bathroom. I was beyond scared when the curtain was pulled back.

Mayor Cullen stepped into the shower, scaring me to death. He stared at me for a second too long before placing his warm finger on my lips.

"Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing here?" He didn't seem to care that I was completely nude in front of him. In fact, he wasn't even looking at my body. He was concentrating on someting else, and I got nervous once again. What was happening? And why was he carrying a gun?

"I guess you father is here."

* * *

 **So, Isabella will be Edward' spy. What will happen next? Review.**


	81. Chapter 79

**Please, have a look at my other stories :P**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

I gasped loudly. No, Charlie would never come for me. I was pretty sure that he hated me. I looked at the man in front of me with a deep frown on my face.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Hell if I know, Jenson. If we don't find her soon, Charlie will kill us all." I had never heard those voices before.

"Listen to me. You need to get dressed and leave this place. It's not safe here for you," said the Mayor in a quiet voice.

"What about you? Are you going to leave?" I asked.

"I would never run, Isabella." A cheeky smile was plastered on his face.

"I won't leave. Not like this," I said.

"You've no other choice. It's either you leave now or you'll get killed by your father's men," said the Mayor.

"But what about Jacob? And Jared? What will happen to them?"

"You worry about them but not me? You really hurt my feelings, Isabella." He placed a hand over his heart in a mock gesture of sadness.

"Listen to me. I will distract them for you. Just get dressed and get the hell outta here, okay." Just as he was about to turn around, I grabbed his shirt. His face was so close to mine. And then I kissed him. It was the moment everything changed. I ran my fingers through his wild hair. He opened his eyes slightly and blinked several times before he said: "I will see you again, Isabella Swan." Mayor Cullen then left the shower, leaving me on my own.

* * *

 **So, what will happen next? This story is almost over. Well, the first part. I will edit the story after I've finished the first draft.**


	82. Chapter 80

**Please, have a look at my other stories :P**

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

"Where are you going?" Jacob's deep voice made me stop in my tracks.

"I'm leaving. You should do the same," I said.

"You're not going anywhere, cupcake." He was coming closer.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" It was only a few steps that seperated us, and he reached me in seconds.

"He didn't see that coming. I'm kinda shocked because he knows everything, right?"

"What are you talking about? We need to leave now. Charlie is here."

"I know," was his reply. His lips formed a tight line.

"I found her," said Jacob as soon as two men walked towards us. They had guns in their hands.

"No, don't do this," I said, turning to face Jacob.

"I'm not doing anything, Isabella. It's all Edward's fault. He won't fool me anymore. Not anymore." He clenched his jaw so hard it made the muscle tick. He was annoyed, that much was obvious.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Oh, you would like to know, wouldn't you?"

"I'm only telling you that he's the reason you're going to die tonight," he said. His eyes were now like thunder. His cell phone was in his hand and then I realized what he was doing. He was calling Charlie.

"Take her away. I don't wanna see her face again." One man grabbed my arm roughly, and I was forced to look down.

* * *

 **So, what will happen next? This story is almost over. Well, the first part. I will edit the story after I've finished the first draft.**


	83. Chapter 81

I screamed in pain when another man dug his long fingernails into my skin. Jacob was already gone, and I was alone with two men I didn't know.

"Are you sure this is her?" The man with dark, curly hair asked. He was no older than 20, probably even younger than me. I wondered why he was working for Charlie. My dad wasn't a good man. He was selfish, disrespectful and irresponsable. I couldn't remember when he'd ever been denied anything.

"Yeah, this is Charlie's daughter." He chuckled, looking me up and down. He was taller than me, and my senses were telling me to run, but I couldn't move my feet. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe that I was back in the situation where a gun was pointing at me.

"And here I thought she would be pretty. Why do we always get the ugly ones?"

"Bastard," I said.

"Defenitely Charlie's daughter," said the other man. He was a middle aged man with a bald top to his head, and he wore a dark coat. He reached out to touch my face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ah, come on. You should be thankful that someone is touching an ugly bitch like you." I let out an ear-piercing scraem when I feld cold lips touching my neck. I thought it was over, but then I heard footsteps.

"You have ten seconds to let the girl go, or I will blow your brains out." Both men turned to see who dared to challenge them. It was the curly-haired man who spoke up in a deep voice.

"Cullen."


	84. Chapter 82

**Pleaaaaaaaase don't hate me for this chapter. This story is almost over.**

* * *

I wanted to shout at him, but I still couldn't believe that he came back for me.

"It was Jacob. It was all his plan," I said. Mayor Cullen's face held no emotion. Instead he spoke to the men again.

"I won't tell you again. Let the girl go, now!"

"How about this. We kill you and take the girl with us, Cullen," said the curly-haired man. Mayor Cullen smirked at the men.

"Did you really think I came alone?" he said. Five seconds later two men stepped in front of the Mayor.

"That won't stop him, Cullen. You should go before we actually kill you and your girlfriend," said the man in the coat.

"I'm not scared of you," said Mayor Cullen, taking a step towards us.

"In fact, it should be you who should be scared, Trent." I listened carefully. So his name was Trent. He pointed his gun at Mayor Cullen's men and shot them all in the head. They stood no chance. Next was Mayor Cullen. He shot him six times. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this was happening. All I saw was blood.

"Move. We don't have all day, girl," said Trent, kicking me in the back. They had shot Mayor Cullen and now I was on my own. There was no way I was going to survive this.


	85. Chapter 83

**Another short chappie ;P This story is almost over.**

* * *

They held me down as I squirmed and fought, suppressing the urge to vomit. We had almost reached the front door when they both stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Trent turned to face the other man.

"Yeah, should I go and see if we have another visitor?"

"Make it quick, Jason." Jason nodded his head and left me alone with Trent.

"Now, I'm sure we'll get to know each other better, kid. It doesn't really matter to me that you're an ugly bitch. I would fuck that tight little pussy anyway." Trent licked his lips as he stared deeply into my eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me, but fortunately we heard Jason shout for help. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his bloody neck. He then fell to the ground. Someone stepped over his body. My eyes got wide when I realized who it was.

"Grandma?" Behind her stood Mike Newton with a knife in his shaking hands. Wait, hadn't they cut off his hand? Jacob had been right. They fixed him. His face was covered in blood. He looked at me, then he aimed his knife at Trent's neck. He ducks, but it hit him in the side of the head. He, too, was knocked out cold.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know where to find you?" Grandma Joe reached me slowly. I shook my head.

"Now, let's get out of here before your father finds you. We've already called the police."

"Wait. What about Mayor Cullen and the others? They're hurt."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. They took the bodies," said Grandma Joe.

"No, I saw the Mayor. They shot him. We've to help him."

"You don't understand, kid. They always take the bodies after they finished their job."

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that they're dead," said Grandma Joe.

"No, you're wrong. The Mayor can't be dead. He tried to save me."

"You've no idea how sorry I am, but I'm telling the truth. Edward is dead." Tears formed in my eyes. No, this wasn't true. He was not dead. He couldn't leave me. And what about his sister? Was she even safe? Mike stared at me with an expression of regret and sympathy while Grandma Joe placed her hand on my arm. I knew it was over, but it felt more like a nightmare coming true.


	86. Chapter 84

**Another short chappie ;P**

* * *

"You! This is all your fault!" I took a deep breath when I saw Kate storming towards us.

"You're lucky his sister's not here, bitch. They would've killed her, too. God, she's just a kid. She doesn't deserve all this shit," said Kate.

"You better watch you mouth in front of me, Young lady," said Grandma Joe.

"Oh please. What do you know? You're just an useless old woman. You've no idea what she did. She's responsible for Edwards death."

"It wasn't me." Kate laughed right in my face.

"Even now you try to lie. You're pathetic, Isabella. Utterly pathetic."

"It was Jacob," I said.

"What are you talking about? And where is he anyway? Don't tell me they got him, too?"

"I don't know where he is, but I'm telling you that it was his fault. He called Charlie and told him about me." Kate shook her head.

"I won't listen to your bullshit anymore. First Edward and now Jacob? I don't think so. I'm going to find him and tell him everything," said Kate. She then raised her hand at me and slapped me across the face.

"This is for Edward. You know, even you never liked him I know he cared for you," she said, turning away from us. I put a hand on my cheek.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" I asked.

"What truth, kiddo?" Grandma Joe let go of my arm.

"I know you didn't like Mayor Cullen, but do you think that he cared for me?"

"I believe that he cared for you in his own twisted way, Isabella." I nodded my head. I was still thinking about our last encounter. He had tried to protect me, and I could still see his beautiful face and hear his voice so clearly.

"I don't know what to do now, Grandma." I let out a humorless laugh.

"You know what the worst part is? I didn't even like this man, but he made me feel alive again. I can't even explain what I feel now."

"Life's not always fair, Isabella. But I promise you that it'll get better. You'll learn to live your life without Edward." Tears prickled down my face. Mike reached out to touch my arm.

"I might not know you well, but I think your grandma is right," he said. I whipped my tears away, nodding my head. Life was going on. I had to start all over again, this time without Mayor Cullen.


	87. Chapter 85

"Where are we going anyway?" We had just left the mansion.

"I'm taking you to my house. Then we can discuss what we're going to do about your father," replied my grandma. We had almost reached her old Ford when I saw a familar face.

"I will kill anyone you ever loved if you don't come with me," said Charlie.

"Even this boy here. I believe his name is Michael. I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Don't touch him. You've already done enough."

"Don't tell me you're mad at me, Isabella. I only did what I had to do."

"You didn't have to kill anyone, Charlie. You had the choice and you made the wrong desicion."

"I won't tell you again. Come here. We'll be a family again. Me and you. Whatever that Cullen boy told you, it's over now." His words made me sick in the stomach. I didn't need him in my life. Not anymore.

"No! You don't need anyone, Charlie! You're a murderer."

"You'll be a good daughter and follow me."

"I won't go anywhere with you, bastard," I said, staring at Grandma Joe. I needed to make a choice. Slowly, I grabbed Mike's other knife. Grandma Joe watched me with interest.

"Isabella, please."

"I'm sorry, Grams." Charlie's eyes widened when he realized what I was going to do.

"No!" His scream send shivers down my spine, but I wouldn't back down now. Nobody was going to die because of me tonight. Cold metal touched my skin, and I cut into my flesh. I was prepared for the worst.


	88. Chapter 86

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster.**

 **THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT. THERE WILL BE MISTAKES, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

Grandma Joe let out a sigh of relief when a police car approached from a distance. Charlie's face paled. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, but he didn't give up. I dropped the knife to the ground, feeling relieved. It didn't even matter that my neck was bleeding or that I was crying. All that mattered was that I could breathe again.

"It's over, Charlie. Give up," said Mike.

"You dare to speak to me, boy?" The boy stepped closer to my father.

"Yes, I dare. What are you going to do now?"

"He's right. Give up already, Charlie," said Grandma Joe, placing a hand on Mike's arm. Charlie shook his head.

"You think I'll give up? Think again, Joe. I have a back upplan, old woman. Unlike your precious Mayor." Before we could ask what he meant, he turned to face me.

"I will see you again, Isabella," he said. He then ran towards an old Ford. We stood in shock as he got inside the car and drove off. It was Mike who found his voice first.

"Did that really just happen?" I nodded silently. I couldn't believe that Charlie got away with this. Grandma Joe had tears in her eyes as she stared at the police car that had finally reached us. It was far from being over, that much was obvious. Charlie would always find me.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	89. Chapter 87

**I will edit all chapters now. I promise this story will make sense after that. ;P It'll take three weeks to edit every chapter, and you can check out the story again if you want. Thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

 **One week later**

 **Jacob's POV**

My hands were balled up into fists. My whole body felt numb all of the sudden. I paced around the motel room. Never before had I felt so much anger in my veins.

"What do you mean his body disappeared? You had one bloody task, Jason." This had to be a freaking joke, right? There was no way Edward survived this? I saw his body, he was dead.

"What do we do now? I mean, Charlie won't help us anymore. He got what he wanted." Jason's voice was calm, but I knew he was anything but calm. He was just as nervous as I.

"Do you think he's alive?" asked Jason. I let out a silent laugh.

"Hell if I know, but if he is we better run." I was so tired of this. I had made a mistake, okay. It was wrong to trust Charlie Swan, but the deed was done. I couldn't turn back time and change things.

"What will we do when he's really alive?" Jason's arm trembled as he walked around the tiny room.

"We hope that he will never find us," I said. I made a move to grab the bottle vodka to drink.

"What's going to happen if he ever finds us?" I took a huge gulp of neat hot vodka straight from the bottle, never breaking eye contact with Jason.

"Let's just say that he will kill us all."


	90. Chapter 88

**There will be more chapters, don't worry. I already edited the first chapter :P Leave a review if you like my story. It would mean a lot to me. As I said before, this story is a first draft. There will be mistakes. I promise I'll edit every chapter.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Isabella**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I turned to face Grandma Joe. It had been one week since Mayor Cullen's death, and there I was, packing my things.

"Honestly, I've to leave town for a while," I replied.

"But Mike Newton? Is this a good idea?" I knew that she didn't like Mike, but he had helped us, so there was no reason to judge him.

"Don't worry, Grams. I'll be back in a week. I just had to do this."

"Take care of you, kiddo. You know I'll always be there for you, do you?" I nodded.

"Good. Now, have you packed everything you need?" She looked around the small guest room I had been living for the past weeks.

"I think so. Mike will pick me up in ten minutes."

"So, this is it then?" she asked.

"I'll be back, Grams," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Be careful and call me as soon as you're in Seattle." I nodded my head. Grams sighed loudly when we went downstairs together.

Mike Newton was already waiting for me on the front porch and greeted me with a small smile.

"Isabella. You look good. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. Grandma Joe shot me a knowing look when Mike lead me to his beat-up truck. This was my new life, and I loved every minute of it.


	91. Chapter 89

**There will be more chapters, don't worry. I already edited the first chapter :P Leave a review if you like my stories. It would mean a lot to me. As I said before, this story is a first draft. There will be mistakes. I promise I'll edit every chapter.**

 **This is still Edward/Bella pairing.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

 **Three months later**

 **Isabella**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked different, but I didn't feel any different. It had been three months since my whole life had changed. Three months since I saw the man that drove me mad. It was still hard to believe that Edward Cullen was gone. He died because of me. Tears raced down my cheek. No, I shouldn't be thinking about him. I took a deep breath. I would living life to the fullest even though Charlie was still out there. A sad smile crossed my face as I slipped my converse shoes onto my feet. Just as I was ready to go, the door opened. Grandma Joe wore a tight smile on her face while glancing at my face. My eyes fluttered shut. I knew that expression. Something was wrong.

"Isabella, Mike's here." My eyes opened wide.

"Tell him I will be there in five," I said. Grandma Joe looked at me for a second before shaking her head. She wasn't a fan of Mike Newton nor did she like that I was dating him. I grabbed her arm when she was about to leave.

"Wait! I know there is something botherin you. Please, tell me what's going on, Grams." She sighed deeply.

"Isabella, there is nothing you should worry about. Just enjoy your day with Mike and be a teenager in love." A cold shiver went down my spine. Teenager in love? Was I really in love with Mike? I wanted to find an answer, but my mind went blank.

"I will be back tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Grandma Joe shot me a knowing look. I gasped at her bluntless, remembering the day she had found me and Mike kissing each other on the couch. It had only happened once, but she couldn't let it go, could she?

"You know that it was only once, Grams. We're only dating for a few weeks." Grandma Joe supressed a smile. It was obvious that she didn't believe me, but I was honest with her. I would never go further than kissing with him. At least for now.

"You should hurry, kid. There's a fine young man waiting for you." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Right. Let's go then," I said, grabbing my bag. I followed Grandma Joe downstairs, hoping the day would be over soon.


	92. Chapter 90

**Another chapter. Let me know what you think. You can also read my other stories, but don't be mean, okay.**

* * *

I ignored Grandma Joe's stare as I opened the front door.

"Hi, Mike."

"Good, you have no idea how much I've missed you, babe." I smiled at him.

"You saw me yesterday."

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Mike. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? You look like you would faint any minute."

"I said I'm fine, Mike. Would you just drive me to school, please." I grabbed his hand, closing the door behind me. I didn't want to see my grandma's face because I knew exactly what she had been thinking a few seconds ago. Mike opened the car door for me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. You haven't done anything wrong."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've believed you when you said you're fine. I just thought that maybe you would like to skip school with me." I closed my eyes.

"What are you saying, Mike? You want to skip school today?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not like we would miss anything interesting, right?" I stared at him for a moment. Grandma Joe would kill me if I skipped school with Mike.

"Come on, Isabella. Take a risk."

"I don't know, Mike. This is a bad idea. What if someone sees us?"

"Nobody will see us. I promise you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Do you still think about him?" I looked at him.

"I mean, after everything he did to us you shouldn't think about him." I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"He was a bastard, Isabella. His men nearly killed me, you know. And let's not forget what he did to you and Joe. He deserved what happened to him." I placed a finger on his lips when I realized that he was talking about the man I longed to see one last time. He held my face in his hands and gently caressed my left cheek with his thumb when I looked up at him.

"Let's skip school."


	93. Chapter 91

**So, another chapter. Tell me what you think. Interesting things will happen soon. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

My face tickled as we walked down the sidewalk. I still had a weird feeling in my stomach when we reached Coner's Café.

"Can you wait for a few seconds? I really need to answer this call. It's Mom." I nodded silently, telling him to go on.

"Thanks. You're the best," said Mike before answering the call. I let my gaze wander around the park. It wasn't long until I noticed a man lying on a park bench. At least I thought it was a man. I hadn't seen his face yet. I had no idea why, but I needed to see his face. The smell of vomit and alcohol lingered in the air as I walked closer to him. I gasped when I saw his face.

"Mayor Cullen?" I asked in a tired voice. No, he couldn't be back. He was suppossed to be dead. I leaned forwards to get a better look at him. He wore a grey hoodie, torn jeans and slippers. His hair was a mess and he smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Please, say something." The man looked me in the face. It was just a homeless old man. He shot me an annoying look before turning away from me. Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. How could I've thought this man was Edward Cullen? I went back to Coner's Café.

"What is it?" Mike asked when he saw my pale face.

"I thought I saw something."

"Yeah? What did you see?" I swallowed hard. I couldn't tell him the truth. It was bad enough that I had hallucinations.

"It was nothing."

"Good. Let's get something to eat then. I'm starving."

"Right. Let's go." My smile was fake, but Mike didn't seem to notice. It was better this way.


	94. Chapter 92

**Another short chapter. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Coffee, black. Thanks, Mike."

"No Problem, babe," said Mike. We were ready to order when the door behind us opened.

"Well, if it isn't Isabella Swan." Mike was immediately in front of me when Jacob and Paul walked around the room.

"What do you want, Black?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Newton. Why don't you just leave my place. Better yet, why don't you leave my town."

"Forks will never be your town, Black. We both know that." Paul let out a loud laugh.

"You should watch you mouth, Newton. After all, I'm your new Mayor." Mike stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" asked Mike.

"I'm no longer Jacob Black to you. I'm Mayor Black." I gasped. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't be the new Mayor. Mike's face was serious when looked Jacob in the eye.

"Whom did you kill for that?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Newton. I'm the best man for this position since the last Mayor wouldn't come back anytime soon." For the first time since I entered the Café I spoke to Jacob.

"He's not dead." As soon as I said that both, Paul and Jacob, stared at me.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Swan. Why don't you shut your mouth for once."

""What do you know about Edward?" asked Jacob.

"Nothing. I know nothing."

"Tell me what you know or I will punish you, Isabella. Do you want that?" I swallowed hard, shaking my head.

"Good. Now, tell me what you know." Jacob tried to grab my arm, but Mike stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Black."

"What if I don't? Will you fight me? What is she to you? Your new toy?"

"No, I will call the police. Now, leave," said Mike.

"Let's go, Paul." Mike's eyes were wide when Jacob and Paul left the Café. He turned to me with a frown, then whispered in a deep voice.

"What the hell just happened?" I was as clueless as Mike. What had Jacob done to become Mayor?


	95. Chapter 93

**Another short chapter. Let me know what you think. ;P**

* * *

Mike dropped me off at home after our encounter with Jacob and Paul.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something like that."

"I'm fine, Mike. Just confused."

"About Black? I'm telling you, he must have done something illegal to become Mayor," said Mike.

"I don't know what to think anymore. First Mayor Cullen, then Charlie and now this?" I let out a humorless laugh.

"You know you can talk to me anytime, right? I'll be there for you even if it's 3 am, Bella." Tears formed in my eyes as I nodded my head. I knew that he would do anything for me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"No skipping school?"

"No skipping school tomorrow, I promise."

"Good. See you later, Mike." As I opened the car door, he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"I really like you, Isabella. Just don't worry about Black, okay. We'll take care of this. Together." He let go of my arm.

"See you tomorrow, Mike." I smiled at him before getting out of the car. Moments later Mike left with a deep frown on his face. I opened the front door, stepping inside.

"You've a lot explaining to do, Young lady. Starting with where you've been?" Grandma Joe's voice startled me.

"Grandma, I can explain." I walked inside the living room.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Don't you know that it's dangerous for you right now? I was worried that Jacob would find you."

"You know."

"Pardon?"

"You know about Jacob." She had a guilty look in her eyes.

"You know what, don't answer me. I will be upstairs." I left the living room, ignoring Grandma Joe's pleas to stop.


	96. Chapter 94

**Another Chapter. Let me know what you think. I love you all.**

* * *

"Isabella, we need to talk." Grandma Joe entered my room.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your lies, Grams."

"No more lying, I promise."

"Okay then."

"I didn't tell you because I thought it was the best for you." Tears formed in my eyes.

"You've to know that I never wanted to hurt you, Isabella. What I did was wrong."

"Wait a minute. Are you going to apologize now?" She nodded.

"Yes. After everything I did and what happened with Edward I thought you needed a break. I had no idea what Jacob was planning until I saw him at Billy's place three weeks ago."

"What happened there?"

"Let's just say that I left before things got out of hand, but I know that we must stop him." I let out a silent laugh.

"Yes, because that worked so well with Mayor Cullen, right? Where is he now?" Grandma Joe gasped.

"Let's see. He's dead, Grams. He will never come back and it's partly my fault." I turned to leave the room, but Joe grabbed my arm.

"No, you will not walk away from me. Not this time. We will talk about this."

"Let go of my arm. Now!"

"Edward died because of Charlie. It wasn't your fault, Isabella."

"No. It was all my fault, don't you get it? Without me he would still be alive." I stared at her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Isabella. I'm so sorry. I should have seen it coming." She pulled me into a hug. I cried harder because I was confused. He still confused me even though he was dead.

* * *

 **10 Reviews for an extra long chapter.**


	97. Chapter 95

**10 reviews for an extra long chapter. Thank you so much for your support.**

* * *

Garret Patterson didn't believe in fate, but when a stranger in his early 20s entered his bar on a stormy night in February, he knew that something big was about to happen. He observed him the entire night until he had seen enough. Carefully, he approached him.

"Easy there. I think you've had enough." He could see his face now. No, that couldn't be. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. All he knew was that he had seen this man before.

"What's a man like you doing in Seattle?" he asked.

"Business," said the stranger. The old man's focus jerked to the tight expression on the stranger's face. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from him.

"If you touch me again, I will kill everybody in this room." A look of Panic crossed the old man's face. He wasn't stupid. If he tried to call the police, the man would do something reckless. There was a high possibility that he would kill someone.

"Who are you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know me," said the stranger, getting up from the seat.

"Where are you going, man? You're drunk. I can call a cab."

"Home," was all the stranger said before leaving Wool's Bar. A bracing blast of cold air struck his face. It felt good to be back in the game. Soon he would kill the individuals responsible for his misery, starting with Jacob Black.

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I write an extra long chapter? Let me know.**


	98. Chapter 96

**The next chapter will be extra long. Thank you so much for your support.**

* * *

 **Isabella**

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I had another nightmare, and I had this weird feeling that things would get worse. Slowly, I put the warm blanket aside before leaving the bed. I couldn't sleep anymore. Not when I always saw his face.

I let out a deep sigh, walking towards the window. Maybe I should've stayed in Seattle when I had the chance. I put my arms around myself, staring out the window. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw Jacob leaning against a tree. He gave me a slick smirk and smoothed his hair away from his face.

I grabbed my Converse shoes, putting them on. My mind was spinning. Why was Jacob at Joe's house? And why was he watching me? I ran downstairs, not caring about my grandma. All I had to do was to figure out the truth. I stepped outside with a bad feeling, but Jacob was already gone. I looked around bewildered and unable to grasp what was happening. I turned around, seeing a dark figure. My breath caught when I was grabbed by my arm.

"No, let me go!"

"Don't scream, it's just me." I gasped when I saw who it was.

* * *

 **So, the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think. You can also find me on Wattpad. If you like my stories, you should support me. Until next time.**


	99. Chapter 97

**First of all. Don't hate me after this chapter. I know, I promised no more secrets, but it needs to be done. I promise all will make sense in time. At least we'll finally find out Joe's deepest secret. You'll see what I mean. Again, don't hate me after this** **chapter.** **The next chapter will have 1000 words or more.**

"Joe?"

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is Jacob Black? Don't lie to me, Isabella. I saw him."

"I don't know. I saw him, too." Grandma Joe sighed deeply, letting go of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw she was heading towards the woods. I followed her.

"I'm doing you a favor. Now, tell me everything. Did he touch you in any way?"

"No, he just stood there, staring at me."

"This is worse than I expected. I' be no choice now."

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." We stopped not far away from Joe's house.

"You can come out now, young man. I know that you're here, Jacob Black."

"Please, stop it. We don't know what he wants."

"Oh, I know exactly what he wants, Isabella." She turned away from me.

"Be a man and come out! Your father would be ashamed of you."

"Leave Dad out of this, Joe. You've no idea what I'm capable of." I was startled when Jacob appeared beside us.

"You won't tell me what to do, Jacob. No one will ever control my life again." Again?

"Oh, she has no idea what you were doing, right?" Joe didn't say a word.

"This is just hilarious." Jacob chuckled to himself as if he had no care in the world.

"Tell her. Tell her about you and Carlisle." A loud gasped escaped me.

"Tell her how you fucked him while he was a married man. You knew what he was doing to Esme and Edward, am I right?" I couldn't take it anymore. Jacob was a liar. Joe would never do something like that, right?

"You didn't," was all I said when I faced Grandma Joe.

"Isabella, you don't understand."

"TELL me you didn't sleep with Edward's father."

"There is so much you don't understand, Isabella. I had no idea what he was doing to Esme and Edward. At least in the beginning." Joe tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved her away. So that was the reason why Carlisle promised to protect her.

"No, don't touch me with your filthy hands."

"Please, let me explain."

"I have enough of you and your lies. I shouldn't have come back to Forks." I heard Jacob's deep laugh and finally had enough of him. I stepped towards him, raising my hand at him.

"You will never control me, Jacob Black." My voice quivered slightly when I realized what I had just done. I had slapped him hard across the cheek. Before he could say a word, I turned around, leaving him and Grandma Joe alone without second thought.

* * *

 **Sooo, what do you think? I know it's kinda crazy, but you'll have to deal with it. Until next time. :P The next chapter will have 1000 words or more.**


	100. Chapter 98

**Sorry, sorry. This chapter has 500 words, I think. I promise the next chapter will be interesting and longer. This chapter is in Joe's POV. Enjoy.**

 **Joe's POV**

"Are you happy now?"

"You have no idea, Joe. In fact, why don't I tell your precious Isabella the whole truth about you and Carlisle. I'm sure she would love to hear what you did after you found out about Carlisle's secret."

"You wouldn't dare, Jacob Black."

"Oh? So you think I'm an idiot, right? I will never fall for your looks. I mean, come on, Joe. You're what, 50? My dad might fancy you, but that doesn't mean the same goes for me."

"Billy would be disappointed in you, Jacob."

"You think I don't know that? But I am the new Mayor. Nobody will tell me what to do. Not you, not my dad and especially not your lovely granddaughter."

"Billy gave up everything for you. How could you be so cruel?"

"Am I really that cruel? Let me think. I'm not the one pretending to be in love with a man just because he knows every damn secret I have kept all these years." How would Jacob know that? I never told anyone about this.

"That's right. I know all about you, Joe. I don't want to hurt you, but you must learn your place."

"Please, just do what you have to do, but leave Bella out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

"Right, she's the innocent victim. Wasn't it her little boyfriend who started all this nonsense?" He chuckled because he knew that Edward Cullen had never been Isabella's man.

"You should leave now. Billy must be worried about you."

"He's not worried about me. He worries about his reputation."

"I know that he loves you and he wants you to see that you're not the bad guy."

"Here's the thing, Joe. I am not the good guy in this game. I never was. But at least I didn't pretend to be some useless hero." I was speechless for a moment. He was talking about Edward.

"See you later, Joe. Say hello to Isabella for me." Jacob turned to leave, but not before sending an arrogant grin in my direction. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. This was a mess and it was all Carlisle's fault.


	101. Chapter 99

**So, here it is. The next chapter. Let me know what you think guys. Should I write another long chapter or short chapters? Let me know. Also, thanks for almost 200.000 views.**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling. My eyes were half-closed, and my mind was racing. What had Grandma Joe done this time? Was this nightmare ever going to end? Grandma Joe came into the room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You need to give me a chance. Let me explain myself and you'll understand everything."

"NO. No more chances. I just wanna leave this town and never come back."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Please, let me explain everything once and for all."

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't leave you alone, Isabella. I will never forgive myself for what I did, but you're the only family I've left. I can't just let you leave Forks without explaining myself." I wanted to shout at her, but I couldn't do it. In that moment I pitied her.

"First of all you need to know that I really fell in love with Carlisle, Isabella. There's no need for me to deny the obvious." I kept my mouth shut. Never before had I been more confused.

"We met when I was 30. He was 18 at that time the most handsome man I had ever seen. Every girl wanted to be with him and every guy envied him." She let out a small chuckle.

"When he married Esme and had Edward, I was so frustrated. I did things back them I wish I had never done. I wish I could have stopped him."

"So you really knew?"

"Yes, but you already know that."

"Why didn't you help? I don't understand."

"If only I could, Isabella."

"What do you mean with that?"

"No more secrets."

"No more secrets."

"The truth is that I loved Carlisle with all my heart."

"Go on."

"But one day I noticed that he was a changed man. He was violent and we argued a lot. That's when he told me what he did to Esme and Edward. I talked to Esme. I told her to leave him and leave town with Edward, but she didn't listen to me. Instead she told me to get lost. Even if you don't believe me. I cared for Esme."

"What about Edward? Did you care for him, too."

"I loved him like a son. He was a cute little kid, you know."

"I didn't know you were that close. Why would you never tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you sooner."

"I guess so. What did really happen to her?"

"Carlisle lost it that evening. It was a night full of terror and pain and then your father appeared."

"Where was Edward when all this happened?"

"He was with me."

"Wait a minute. Does that mean he saw everything."

"Yes, he did."

"Why did Edward kill Carlisle then?"

"He thought he had no other choice. He had to protect himself and you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Isabella. You."

"Why me? I mean, I remember what Carlisle did to me, but why would that matter to Edward?"

"I guess it's time for the truth now. You should have heard it from Edward, but he is no longer here." I glanced at her.

"Really, what are you trying to say?"

"The reason why Edward killed Carlisle was you, Isabella."


	102. Chapter 100

So, you didn't **tell me if you want longer chapters. So here's a short chappie. Enjoy!** **tell me if you want longer chapters. So here's a short chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What does that even mean?"

"Do you remember the night Carlisle hit you?"

"No, not really. I just remember Edward and the motel."

"At least you remember something." Joe let out a low chuckle.

"Not what I expected but oh well."

"Tell me. Why would Edward kill his father? It wasn't because of me, right? You were joking when you said that, right?"

"I'm afraid it's the truth."

"Why would he do that? I mean, I was just a kid. I was 9 years old when this happened?"

"That might be true, but Edward always loved you, Isabella." My mind was blank when I answered.

"Love me?"

"Yes, but not like a lover. More like a sister. You were only 9 after all."

"I know. I just don't understand any of this. Why would he kill his own father for me?"

"What do you remember from that night?"

"Like I said. I know that I was at the motel with Edward. He was covered with blood and didn't look happy. At all."

"The reason was obvious. It was the first time Carlisle's had hit you. I know what happened that night, and believe me when I say that I would have done something worse to Carlisle if I had the chance."

"He killed him because of this?" Grandma Joe shook her head.

"Yes."

"So it's my fault then that your precious Carlisle's dead."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I think Carlisle might still be alive if it weren't for that night he hit you."

"Same thing. It's my fault he's dead." I glared at Joe when she let out a laugh.

"Believe me when I say that nothing will ever be your fault."

"But you just told me that he would still be alive if-" I couldn't finish my sentence. There was only pain I could feel right now.

"Tell me that everything will be okay because I don't think I will ever be happy again."

"I won't lie to you again. The next weeks are going to be hard, but I promise you that I will do anything to protect you. Despite of everything I did in the last couple of months, I still love you and I will always be there for you no matter what happens."

"Will it ever get better?" I let our a humorless laugh. Joe came straight towards me with a soft smile on her face.

"It will get better in time. I promise you."


	103. Chapter 101

**HEYYY. Let me know if you want an extra long chapter. Thanks :P**

* * *

I placed my hand on my shoulder when I walked downstairs the next morning. I hadn't slept at all last night, and my head was spinning. Grandma Joe had a tight smile on her face when I came into the kitchen.

"Are you okay? I know it wasn't easy last night for you." she asked. I shook my head. No, I wasn't doing well and I was so tired of pretending that everything was going to be okay. When I sat down next to her I noticed that she was staring at the newspaper.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"You shouldn't see this," said Joe, but it was already too late. I had already seen the picture and the headline.

"What is this?" I had trouble hiding my confusion when I stared at the picture of a naked man in the woods. It wasn't far from our home.

"Jacob." I closed my eyes. Of course he had something to do with this.

"He did this? Why would he do something like that?" When my eyes opened, I saw Joe's sorrowful expression.

"He's a changed man, Isabella. That's what anger does to you. You should know. However, I already called Billy and told him what Jacob did last night with his men."

"And? What did he say? Come on, Grams. Tell me the truth. Remember. No more secrets." Grandma Joe shook her head.

"He said Jacob is not his son anymore. At least until he stops this nonsense."

"You call tying a naked man to a tree in the middle of night nonsense? Grandma, a wolf or a bear could've killed this man."

"I know, sweetie. I know. That's why I will do something." Joe placed the coffee mug on the table before getting up. I was beyond confused when she grabbed her jacket from the counter.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Jacob. I grew up in this town and I won't let him destroy it. He's far worse than Edward and that I don't like." She was gone before I could say another word.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Joe find Jacob? And what will happen when she finds him?**


	104. Chapter 102

**Soooo, another short chapter ;P Let me know what you think**

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening again. It all reminded me of Mayor Cullen when he was still in Forks. I had no idea what I should do. Following Grandma Joe was possibly the best option. I grabbed my jacket, taking a deep breath. My mind was telling me to stop her, to make sure that she was okay, but my heart was telling me to leave this town for good. I sighed deeply when I reached the front door and was in for a surprise when I opened the door.

"Why hello there, Isabella." I hadn't expected to see him. Not really. My first instinct was to shut the door in his face, but he was a lot smarter than I thought. Jacob pushed the door open with his foot, laughing.

"Well, that wasn't nice, now was it?" My hands trembled when he walked inside.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Jacob rolled his eyes, closing the front door with his foot. I grabbed the umbrella to protect me, earning another laugh from him.

"Easy there, tiger. I won't hurt you. For now." I didn't believe him. He was a good liar after all. I tried to get away from him, but he was right in front of me.

"You try to run away? Really? Aren't we a little too old for that, Bella?" He smirked at me.

"You should go now. Grams will be back any minute." I put some distance between us.

"No, she won't. I saw her leaving." My eyes got wide.

"Now, how should I punish you? I mean, you lied to me, again." I wasn't sure what he would do to me now that we were alone.

"I believe it's time for a nice little chat, Isabella." Jacob placed his finger on his mouth before walking towards me with a creepy little smile on his face.

* * *

 **What do you think will Jacob do now that he's alone with Bella? You'll have to wait to find out :P**


	105. Chapter 103

**So, what do you think? Do you want an extra long chapter? Let me know, please. Also, the next chapter will be VERY important. We will see a different side of Jacob and much more. This is another short chapter :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"You should leave now!" My voice trembled, and my whole body was vibrating when he stood in front of me.

"Now, why would I do that? There is no need for that." He was still smirking, and it was creeping me out. Once again, I tried to get away from him, but he caught me by the arm.

"Not so fast, Isabella. I told you. We'll have a nice chat. Right now." He laughed at me because he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He knew the power he had over me right then and there was nothing I could do to stop him because I would never hurt him even if I could. He led me into the living, his intentions still a mystery to me. He pushed me on the couch.

"Sit down and listen to me." His was voice was dangerously low, and I knew that he could hurt me, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Not when my whole life had fallen apart and he was part of the reason for it.

"Do you really think I would just sit here and listen to you like nothing happened?"

"You should just shut up and listen to me if you want to live." I stared at him in disbelief. He would never harm me in Joe's house, right? Everybody would know that it was Jacob, no doubt.

"Good, now listen to me. And listen carefully. I will only say this once."

"Why would I ever listen to you?" I shook my head. No, Jacob Black was nothing but trouble. I would never listen to him. At least not now. Jacob inhaled sharply, shaking his head as if to clear his mind.

"Because you won't survive tonight if you don't do what I say."

* * *

 **Leave a message or a review. It would mean the world to me. Also, the next chapter will be longer, but you can tell me if you want an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoy my stories. Cheers.**


	106. Chapter 104

**Soooo, another short chapter ;P Let me know what you think**

* * *

I couldn't move.

"I see it in your eyes. You don't believe me, do you?" I stared at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want answers. That's all I want. I need your help."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know about Charlie. I want to know what he's planing now." I held my breath. Wait a minute.

"Wait a second. What do you mean?"

"Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, the choice is yours, cupcake." He laughed while placing his hands on my arm.

"I really don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours, but if you don't give me some answers, I would be forced to really hurt you." I followed his gaze to my face.

"Now, tell me everything you know about Charlie. His plans. And don't tell me you know nothing. I know that you were talking to him about Edward." I shook my head. I would never talk to him about Charlie. He wasn't a friend of mine and never would be.

"Well, that's a shame, cupcake. Now I am really forced to hurt you." He laughed out menacingly, bringing one of his big hands down to grab my face.

"Tell me now or you'll regret it, Isabella." My own name sounded foreign to me, and then he laughed again.

"Come on, you're not stupid. Just tell me what Charlie said and I will be on my way." Yet again I shook my head.

"You're so stubborn. I will never understand what Eddie sees in you. You're nothing special, right? But you mean something to him, and I wish I could hurt you without him coming after me." My eyes went wide. He was talking about Mayor Cullen as if he was still alive.

"You're nothing like the girls he used to date, but you already know that, don't you?" He was spiraling out of control that much was clear to me.

"Why are you talking about Mayor Cullen like that? He's gone." Jacob burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's so cute. You've really no idea." He let go of my face.

"I thought you were smarter than that." I still had no idea what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes at me.

"God, you really don't know. Dear Eddie boy is still alive."

* * *

 **I know, this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it. Leave a message or a review. Thank you!**


End file.
